Sister of Mine
by Sisshi
Summary: YYHIY xover Yoko once had a sister, but he refuses to believe it. She's fighting on the wrong side. Two wolves escaped from their prison and are helping the YYH gang, and can the Shikkon no Tama bring back her dead mate?
1. Rika's ddf

KG: everyone, on Media miner, my screen name is Kuramas Gurl, I'm too lazy to change it. In other fics that I've written (I'll post them eventually) blackprincess usually is here, but now, she's being replaced by Rika.

Rika: that's because you based me on her.

KG: got that right.

Andrea: hello.

KG: and Andrea, who is based on reikat (sp I've gotta ask her!). This is my fic has the most OCs that I've come up with. Believe me, it wasn't easy.

Rika: a call every day to make sure I wasn't too far off from what I do.

Andrea: Spent lunch and health talking about it to make sure I'm not to OOC.

Rika: she drove us nuts.

KG: come on, you know you guys love me.

Rika and Andrea: glance at each other guess we do. hug KG

KG: come on guys, you're crushing me. they let go thank you. Now, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. I do own Rika, Andrea, Sky, Jake, Vlad, Meg, Karla and Clara. I think that's all my OCs.

"I've got a bad feeling about this Jake." said a vixen. She was about 6ft with long silver hair, white fox ears and tail and golden eyes. She looked basically like a female version of the famous Yoko Kurama. In fact, she was his younger sister. The vixen's name, Sky.

"Sky, what did I say about your 'bad feelings'." the one called Jake asked. He had shoulder length black hair with red tips, hollow black eyes and was about 6'7". (I only hope that you girls reading see him as a hottie as I envisioned him)

"Keep them to myself." Sky sighed. "I know, but this is worse, there's probably no way out of this one."

"Shut your mouth vixen." snapped a wind demon. He had short blond hair, blue eyes and was about 6'4". "We don't have time for your mouth." (you can see him as cute, I didn't envision him as a hottie, just very cute.)

"Nobody's caught us, so why would we get caught now?" asked Jake.

"Because we're not in the Makai." Sky offered.

"We haven't been in Makai for twenty years, am I right Vlad?" Jake said.

"Sure are." the wind demon Vlad responded.

"You guys are too cocky, why did we have to kidnap that ice apparition? She seems too innocent to have done anything." Sky asked.

"Sky you do want to find your brother, don't you?" Jake asked. Sky nodded. "She knows your brother's kidnappers. They'll surely come for her."

Jake pressed a button on his remote. A large screen appeared on the back wall showing the four spirit detectives and the grim reaper. Sky plopped herself on the floor to watch. "So these are the guys who kidnaped Yoko?"

Vlad mentally laughed at the vixen's foolishness. She was completely unaware of the fact that the SD with long red hair was her older brother. "Sure are." He said. Things were falling perfectly into plan.

"Let's see, who to greet them, who to greet them." Jake said racking his brain. He pressed a button on his remote and a smaller screen showed up showing a fire demon with orange hair and red eyes punching what was left of a punching bag. "Karla."

The demon stopped hitting the bag and looked at the screen. "Yes master Jake?"

"Would you like to greet our guests?"

"Of course, what've we got?"

"A couple demons, two humans with spirit awareness and a grim reaper."

"No problem sir." Karla left the screen then the screen disappeared.

"Er, Jake, you know that she's no match for those guys." Sky pointed out.

"Of course he knows vixen." Vlad sneered. "She's a constant nuisance and this is the perfect way to get rid of her."

"Oh, I'm gonna start mediation, if you need me, tap my shoulder, nothing else, mainly you Vlad. If I feel anything in the area of my chest, you won't live to see the results." Sky said. Then she closed her eyes and went into a state of mediation.

With the SDs

"Hey Botan, why are we here anyways?" Yusuke asked.

"They've captured Yukina." Botan said receiving a glare from Hiei. "W must use great caution. We do know that one of the three at the top is an S-class demon."

So the plan is to sneak Yukina out?" Kurama asked.

"You guys ain't sneakin no one outta nowhere." said a girls voice. "That chick's ours now and we're not given her up to the likes of you." Standing in their way was Karla.

"Than how about to the likes of me!" said another female voice. To their side was a dark-skinned girl, her black, waist length hair was pulled into multiple braids. Her glaring brown eyes didn't match the smile across her glittering lips. (the person she's based on is a lip gloss fiend.) She had on a red sleeveless shirt, slightly baggy black pants and black boots that zipped up the side. (ok, her shoes are the most important part as the person she's based on is also a shoe fiend.)

"Rika, what are you doing here?" Karla asked.

"Why, I'm stopping you." At her waist, Reika had various drawstring sacs, a metal box, what looked like a small makeup mirror, and a sword. She unsheathed her sword and attacked Karla. Karla thought that she had jumped out of the way, but found that she was mistaken when blood spewed from her chest and neck. She fell to the ground and didn't move an inch. "Too easy." She turned around and looked at the spirit detectives. "Hey there, the name's Rika, at your service."

"Where'd you come from?" Yusuke asked.

"Uh," Rika said sheeting her sword. "America."

Yusuke sweatdropped. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh, they've got my friend in there, and I want her back. I know the way of the ninja, hundreds of martial arts styles and my own style with the sword. So, what're your names."

"Yusuke." said Yusuke.

"The great Kazuma Kuwabara a–" Kuwabara didn't get to finish his sentence because Yusuke knocked him upside his head. "Damn you Urameshi."

"Baka." Hiei said. Rika looked at him as to say 'and you would be...' "Hn, Hiei."

"Kurama." said Kurama with a smile, which Rika returned.

"And I'm Botan." said Botan bubbly.

"Well, now that that's done, maybe Hiei would like to tell us where to go with the help of his jagan." Rika said brightly.

"Hn." Hiei said.

"Wow you talk a lot."

"Seriously, why are you here, it can't be to listen to Hiei 'hn'." Yusuke asked.

"How do you know that I'm not here for Mr. chatterbox?" Rika teased. Kuwabara's mouth fell to the ground. Rika sweatdropped. "Um, I was kidding. The real reason, I've got a demon friend, these fellas tricked her and now she's fighting on the wrong side and I'm here to knock some sense into that fox head of hers."

"A vixen?" Kurama said.

"Yup, S-class. I've got info on every demon in this." Rika unhooked what looked like a black compowder from her waist. "I don't rely on it for battle, but it does help." She looked at Kurama. "Hey, down fox boy, she's your sister."

"I don't have a sister."

Rika threw her hands over her mouth. "Oops, well, you do, so that's two sisters that I've got to save."

"What do you mean 'two'?" Hiei growled.

"You're sister's there as well." Rika said receiving a death glare from Hiei. "Boy, if looks could kill, I'd be dead right now."

"Hn."

"Geeze Hiei, you're chatting my ear off."

"We'd better get moving, we don't know what they're doing to Yukina." Botan said.

"I do." Rika said after the group started moving further into the cave. "They're using her as bait for you. You guys are falling into a trap if you go at this the wrong way." She opened her demon data file(that compowder thing, ddf for short) and pressed a few buttons. "Demon master number one: Jake, bat demon, high A-class." She showed them the picture of Jake and the small bit of information under him. She turned the ddf back to her and hit a few more keys. "Demon master number two: Vlad, wind demon, lower A-class, special-scissor wind." Rika showed them the picture and information again.

"Doesn't that Jake guy have a special too?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, but it's a whole nother page, he doesn't use one main attack." Reika said tapping a few more buttons. "And demon master number three: Sky, fox demon, S-class, special-rose whip, ivy vine." Rika showed them the vixen that looked almost exactly like Yoko.

"She does look like Yoko." Yusuke pointed out.

"Nothing like Yoko." Kurama said.

Rika put her back close to Kurama's body. "Don't like the idea of having a little sister, do ya?" She smiled.

Kurama pushed Rika off him. "As I told you before, I don't have a sister, nor have I ever had one. Your ddf is incorrect."

Rika hugged Kurama's arm. "The ddf is never wrong! Look," she tapped a few buttons and two pictures showed up. "Yoko Kurama/Kurama, fox demon, in Yoko form, S-class, in Kurama form, mid A-class, special-rose whip." She hit a few more keys and a small file appeared on the screen. "Was the Makai's greatest thief with his partner Kuronue until he almost died. Now he's the cute red-haired guy next to me. One sibling, Sky." ( ok, I must say this, Rika is not throwing herself at Kurama, even if it does seem that way to anyone besides blackprincess. She's just playing around like she does.)

"You're still mistaken, I don't have a sister." Kurama pulled his arm away from Reika.

"You're no fun." Rika pouted. She stopped walking suddenly and stared ahead. She looked at her ddf and tapped more buttons than she had before between demons.

"What's wrong onna?" Hiei asked.

"My names Rika, not onna, and there's a demon up ahead, um, high A-class, wolf demon, special-metal manipulation. Best not use a sword or ninja stars against her, better use spirit attacks against her, damn."

"What's wrong?" Botan asked.

"I don't do spirit attacks. I'm virtually useless against her." Rika said. "Not a word Hiei."

Hiei closed his mouth and growled at Rika. "Does this guy have some weird obsession? How come all of his fighters are women?" Kuwabara complained. (as you know, Kuwabara's honor code won't let him hit a girl.)

"To tick you off." Yusuke said. "All right! Whoever you are, show yourself now and we'll go easy on you!"

A wolf demon emerged slowly from the shadows. She had blue eyes, her left being about seven shades lighter and had three slash marks across it. Her long, waist length brown hair was pulled into a low pony tail. She had gray wolf ears and tail. Her outfit consisted of, a blue top and black pants. At her waist was a sword. "I-I-I mean you no harm, I've co-come to aid you." she said. She was slightly thinner than most demons would be. Her ears and tail were slightly drooped.

"What d'you say Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Her story checks out." Hiei said. (remember, Hiei's jagan can read minds.)

"So we can trust her?" Botan asked. Hiei nodded once. "We won't hurt you either!" she called to the wolf.

Her ears perked up a little. "Thank you." she said quietly. "My name's Andrea." She held out her hand. When nobody took it, her ears drooped back down.

Rika sensed Andrea's hurt and took her hand. "These guys aren't a very friendly group. I'm Rika, these guys are Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara." Reika pointed to each person.

At the core (where Jake, Vlad and Sky are.)

"Hmm." Jake said scratching his chin.

"What's up?" Vlad asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how Andrea managed to escape, wasn't she and her sister under the toughest of our surveillance?" Vlad nodded. "I thought so."

"Eeeek!" they heard Sky scream behind them and they spun around. She was sprawled across the floor and her eyes were wide with shock.

KG: end of the fist chapter.

Rika: if you hate cliffys so much, why do you write them?

KG: cuz I want people to review and come back.

Andrea: Bribery.

KG: oh!

Rika and Andrea: what!

KG: um, just gonna tell what the pairings are.

Rika and Andrea: anime fall

KG: ok, here they are: Kurama/Rika, Hiei/Andrea, Kagome/InuYasha, Sky/Kuronue(I'm bringen' him back to life!) And Yusuke/Meg. Meg is a future character that will show up around chapter three. So, r&r.

Rika: glares

KG: I THOUGHT WE TALKED ABOUT THIS REIKA! cowers in corner

Rika: who said that I'm over it? advances on KG

KG: whimpering help. and the InuYasha part will come in soon, I promise. I've got it almost all written out, just gotta type it.


	2. Is She Gone?

GS: chappie two is here, and I changed the thingy to match it here.

Reika: from the closet THIS ISN'T OVER YET! bangs on closet door

Andrea: I still don't know how you did that.

GS: me neither, the darkside of KG came out.

Andrea: that was freaky.

GS: but now I'm my normal hyper/tired self.

Andrea: even freakier

GS: SCREW YOU ALL! spins around the room weeeeeeeeeeeeee! GIMMIE A COOKIE!

Andrea: ;

GS: get over it Andy, or I'll kill ya!

Andrea: O.O you wouldn't dare.

GS: try me. psycho grin

Andrea: O.o

GS: ok, on with my fic. I don't own YYH or InuYasha, but I own all my OCs

Rika: LET ME OUT NOW! bangs some more

GS: NO! NEVER! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Andrea: O.O

"Wha-what happened?" Vlad asked kneeling down, looking over Sky for any signs of an attack but found none.

"A mental attack." Jake said as he checked her pulse. "Someone, or something attacked her during her meditation, which is when she's most venerable."  
"Why would someone stoop that low?"

"You've taken advantage of it before to grope her."

"Ugh, that's not what I meant." Vlad rolled his eyes. "Will she wake up?" he sat Sky up and closed her eyes.

"Not sure, but I hope so, we need her." Jake pulled off his shirt and placed it on the ground. Vlad laid Sky back down so that her head was on Jake's shirt. "She does have the ability to charm any male."

"And that's why are army is completely female."

"Exactly."

Spirit detectives

"Oh, no." Andrea said when they reached a large fork.

"What's wrong?" Botan asked.

Andrea said nothing. "What is it?" Hiei growled causing Andrea to jump and cover her ears.

"We've fa-fallen into Clara's lair. Sh-she won't show herself until we make it through her mazes." Andrea said.

"So I guess this is where we split up and meet at the end." Yusuke said.

The group started to spread out towards the six different tunnels. Andrea looked around and jumped at the closet person, which happened to be Hiei. "Don't leave me alone!" she cried with her arms around Hiei's ankle. "You have no idea what they've done to me!"

"Hn, get off." Hiei growled.

"Andrea, you can go with Hiei, as long as you don't do that again." Yusuke said.

"Why didn't I think of that." Rika thought out loud, smiling. She went into the tunnel still hitting keys on her ddf. The rest of the group went into the other tunnels. "Ah, here it is. Clara, high B-class, stone demon, special-maze. Figures." She turned a few more corners and found herself at the end. "Wow, that was easy." She sat on a rock and leaned against the wall while she waited for the others to show up.

"Which way now?" Hiei growled.

Andrea jumped slightly. "I don't know. This was their favorite way of torture. They'd throw me in one of these and then attack me to get me even more lost." she said. "You have no idea what it's like to be put through that torture, to be so lost and alone." (or so she thinks)

"Hn." Hiei closed his eyes and used his jagan to find the right path. "This way." he said walking to the right. Andrea followed. They turned more corners and found them selves back at the begining. Hiei growled his agitation.

"We must've taken the turn around maze. We'll have to take a different one."

Hiei growled again and walked into the tunnel Reika went into. Andrea hurriedly followed looking around.

Rika looked at the different tunnels and noticed that there were only five tunnels at the end. "That's weird." she said. She heard footsteps coming from her tunnel. Moments later, Hiei and Andrea emerged. "Good thing you guys showed up, I nearly died of boredom." Rika smiled.

"Hn." Hiei said. Andrea smiled sheepishly.

"Geeze Hiei, let me get a word in enchwise." Rika teased. "So why'd you guys come through the same maze as me?"

"We took the turn around maze and ended up back at the beginning." Andrea explained. "We had to take a different one."

"Alright, makes sense. So, who wants to bet on who will come out next?"

"Hn."

"Hiei only says that when he has nothing else to say!" Rika sang happily. "He gets stuck for words and says, 'hn'. That or you glare." She stopped him in mid-glare.

Footsteps were heard from two of the other tunnels. Yusuke emerged from one shortly followed by Botan from the other.

"Finally, I thought I'd never get out of there." Yusuke said. "So uh, where's Kurama?"

"He hasn't made it out yet." as if on cue, Kurama emerged from another tunnel. "Never mind."

"I see I'm nearly last to emerge." Kurama said.

"I say we go on without that other guy." Rika suggested. "He's probably run into so many dead ends, he's repeating himself."

Kuwabara

"My spirit senses tell me to go," Kuwabara placed a finger on his temple and closed his eyes. "That way." He turned right and hit a dead end. "Man, not again."

The rest of the group

"You're probably right." Yusuke said.

"I can see you Clara." Andrea said to the wall. "Come out, you've managed to cause us to loose one player, happy?"

"No." said a girl. She merged out of the wall. Her skin and hair was silver, but could fade to match the wall. The only thing that would give her away was her purple eyes. Her clothes matched the stone wall as well. "I was having jun watching the baka run in his little circles going," in a mock-Kuwabara tone. "'My spirit senses tell me to go that way.'"

"I guess I was right. Hey, let me take care of this one. I need the entertainment."

"Onna, we can take care of things ourselves." Hiei growled.

"My name is Rika, not onna. Try learning it or I'll call you malo malo malo."

"Malo malo malo?" Yusuke asked.

"It's Spanish for bad bad bad, it's more fun to just say it in the Spanish form. I'm better with French than Spanish. My friend taught the Spanish stuff to me." Reika smiled.

"Ahem!" Clara cleared her throat loudly.

"Right, shall we get started then?" Rika asked with her sword already pulled out. "I'm ready for a fight, haven't gotten a good workout in a while."

"I'll give you death wench! How about that!"

"I think that you've got my name wrong, that's what I think." Reika took a battle stance.

A rock started to shift above where Rika stood. Andrea, having been through it numerous times, noticed it and shouted, "Rika! Move!"

Rika didn't, and the rock came crashing down on top of her. Andrea stood wide eyed at the fact that Rika didn't even attempt to move.

GS: and that be all for chappie 2.

Andrea: um...

Rika: ...

Andrea: YOU REALLY KILLED HER!

GS: nah, she just passed out, maybe I should let her out of the closet.

Andrea: ya think!

GS: opens closet ok Rika, wake up.

Rika: combination of two faces . X.X

GS: ok, maybe she is dead.

Andrea: you're dead, isn't she supposed to be paired with Kurama.

GS: maybe I'll kill the both of them and they're together in the spirit world.

Andrea: you've got a twisted mind.

GS: psycho grin I know.

Andrea: uh,

GS: R&R peoples.


	3. The Warning

GS: hey everyone, I'm back.

Rika: X.X

GS: I learned from a friend who's a Japanese 2 student, that I'm spelling her name wrong cuz it won't sound the way I want it to spelled 'ei'.

Andrea: pokes Rika you really did kill her.

GS: I would do no such thing.

Andrea: yeah you would.

GS: k, thanks to reikat for the review. Now listen carefully reikat, if I die, then there will be no one to put up the reviews. Did she get all that Andy?

Andrea: shrugs now, do your disclaimer thingy.

GS: I don't own nuttin but my OCs and InuYasha will be here soon. You gotta be patient. And I apologize for the OOCness.

"Hey, did you think that it'd be that easy to get6 rid of me!" Rika asked from the far side of the room.

Clara spun her head to see Rika standing there unharmed. "How-?"

"After image, it comes with my speed."

Another rock started to fall and Rika looked up. Moments later there seemed to be four Rikas going about the room, each in a different way. Frustrated, Clara called for more rocks to come crashing down. One hit the real Rika's hand and knocked her sword out of her hand. Yusuke jumped out of the way of the oncoming blade. Andrea merely let the blade swerve its way around her.

Two of the four Rikas jumped into the ear. Each one threw their right arm out, but only one launched ninja stars at Clara. Each star let of a faint pink aura. Behind her, Andrea narrowed her eyes at the stars and they grew in size, making them harder to dodge.

Clara managed to avoid one of the four stars. The second one sliced her right leg causing her to no longer be able to move quickly. The third one sliced her right arm. The last one hit her hard in the chest. Clara fell to the ground and her body dissolved into the ground. The only thing left was Rika's ninja stars which had returned to their normal size.

Rika walked over to the pile and gathered up her stars. "My star's have never done that before." She placed the stars back in her metal box. The box glowed pink for a moment then returned back to its normal size. "Growing I mean."

"I aided to their size." Andrea said. "Why did they dissolve her body though? I know I can't do that."

"You noticed the slight glow they put off didn't you?" the group nodded. "One of my trainers is a miko. She put a purifying spell on my stars and the box they reside in."

"How many trainers do you have?" Yusuke asked.

"Erm…. I lost count." Everyone sweatdropped.

At the core

"Clara lost?" Vlad staid confused.

"I think that we've underestimated that ningen onna." Jake said. He hit one button and the screen pulled some close-ups of Rika. "Why should we be surprised? Sky did train her just a bit."

"True true." Vlad nodded his head. "We should be glad that she doesn't have very strong reiki." (did I spell that right?)

"Mmmmm." The two demons spun around. Sky was slowly sitting up. "Wha-?"

"Welcome back sleeping beauty." Jake teased. "While you were meditating, someone attacked your mind."

"Well that was nice of them." Sky said sarcastically. She looked up at the screen. "Hey, what's Rika doin' here?"

"She's here for you." Vlad sneered. "Thinks your crazy for wanting to find your brother."

"Hmmm."

Flashback

Sky started her meditation when she heard a foreign voice in her mend. _'You don't know me, Sky, but I know you. You could say that I'm the bond between the members of your family. If you stay with Jake and Vlad, you or Yoko may end up as Kuronue did. The one with the red hair _is _your brother, in a human body. Please heed my warning; these men have been lying to you. Leave them before it's too late. I can only give you a small taste of what might happen._

Sky felt a blast come at her and knocked out.

End Flashback

"Guys, why don't we get rid of Meg?" Sky suggested. "I mean, her sister turned on us, what's to say she won't?"

"Meg's more loyal to us than Andrea, we shouldn't have any problems." Jake said.

"Yeah, the odds of her leaving us are about the same as you leaving us." Vlad said.

_Then she'll be leaving very soon. _"Yes, true, but Meg's Andrea's little sister, and they're wolves. Wolves tend to stick together with their own pack." Sky explained. She wanted Andrea and Meg out of here before she left. They never truly were loyal to them, it was just that this was the only place they could go after Jake and Vlad had killed most of their pack. If it wasn't for Sky, they'd probably be dead as well.

"You make a strong point, we'll have her properly disposed of." Jake said.

"Disposed of?"

"Yes, disposed of. We don't want her attacking us now do we? Would you like the honor?"

"I just meant something like sticking her on a desert island."

"Too easy."

"But I like things to be easy, Jake." Sky moved around Jake's chair and have him a pouty/playful look. "Can't we make it easy, just one time, for me?" Sky looked in his eye.

Vlad saw every moment of her turning on her vixen charm. He came over and slapped Sky across her face. "We made a deal that you wouldn't do that you damn vixen bitch!" he yelled at Sky.

Sky stood up enraged. "Well, I was promised my brother! And you failed to mention that that guy with red hair happens to be that brother! I don't appreciate you lying to me! My word is good so long as you don't break yours! And that's exactly what you did!" Sky stomped to the door. "Don't think you're getting off that easy, I'll be back for you two!" she left.

Jake and Vlad sat in silence for a moment. Jake decided to say something first. "A mad vixen is the last thing we need."

"How did she find out?"

"Who knows."

With the SDs

"How many more," Yusuke said hitting another grass solider. "of these things do we have to take out!"

Andrea shrugged as she and Rika sliced trough more grass soldiers. "I don't know whose these are." She said.

"I do." Rika said. "They're Sky's grass soldiers, she's tested them on me multiple times during training."

"Enough! Receded!"

The thousands of grass soldiers shrank down and became grass on the floor. Standing at the entrance to the next tunnel was Sky. Rika dropped her sword and ran to Sky. Sky happily accepted her friend into her arms. Rika was lifted off her feet being only 5'5".

"So, have you come to your senses?" Rika teased after they pulled away from the hug.

"You might say that." Sky looked over Rika's shoulder to where the rest of the group stood.

Kurama was approaching with Rika's sword. "You may need this." he said handing Rika her blade. Then he turned to Sky. "You must be Sky, Rika keeps saying is my sister. You've got me mistaken for the wrong fox, I never had a sister."

Rika put a hand on Sky's shoulder. "He's been saying that since we started this fun little adventure. You may have to knock some sense into his head."

Sky sighed and sat down. "Kuronue told me that Yoko probably wouldn't believe me if I told him."

"You knew Kuronue?" Kurama asked.

"Know him? I was mated to him. He was my only connection to you. I wish there was a way for me to show you." Sky wrapped her arms around her waist and felt a tear falling down her face. She closed her eyes. _'But there is, I can help you.' _ Sky heard a more familiar voice say to her. She looked up. "Ok Meg, show yourself, I know you're here."

Right behind Andrea, another wolf demon appeared. She was 5'9", only two inches taller than Andrea. She wasn't as thin as Andrea. She had shoulder length blond hair and baby blue eyes. Her face had no marks on it as Andrea's did. Her ears and tail were more brown color like her tan skin. "Hi, the name's Meg, Andrea's only sister."

"You two don't look much like sister." Yusuke said.

"Our mother was a gray wolf demon, I follow more after him." Andrea said. "Our dad was a brown wolf demon which Meg follows more after. The only sign that we're not full gray or full brown is our hair."

"Yeah, well." Meg sighed. "Now, maybe we could pull out of here, I just don't like it."

"Allow me to help with that." Rika said. "I've got transportation powder." she pulled off one of the sacs from her waist.

"Why couldn't you have used that before onna?" Hiei asked.

"One, because I don't have much. Two, I can only transport to three places: my home, the temple I get this stuff, and Genkai-sama's. And tree MY NAME IS RIKA, NOT ONNA!"

"You know Genkai?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, she showed me how to train what little awareness I do have so that I can find where things are spiritually wise." She pulled off the drawstring. "Everyone gather round."

"Rika, one thing before we go." Sky said. She pulled up two of her grass soldiers and sent them out. They retuned a few minuets later with a confused looking Yukina. "We should take her with us, I don't think it a good idea to leave her in the care of Jake and Vlad."

"Ok, now we can go. Everyone close, I'm taking us to Genkai-sama's." Once Rika was sure tat everyone was close enough, she grabbed a bit of her powder and threw it on the ground. When the smoke cleared, they were at the top of Genkai's steps.

"That was easy." Andrea said looking around. "It's been quite a while since we've seen the outside of that cave huh Meg."

"I forgot what it looked like it's been so long." She had her eyes closed and was enjoying the breeze tickling her ears. She opened them to say 'back to business' and turned to Sky. "You ready?"

Sky looked Meg in the eye and nodded. Before they left to the open field, Rika grabbed Sky's wrist. "I've got something I believe is yours." She pulled off another sac and handed it to Sky.

Sky looked at the bag and opened it. Inside was Kuronue's pendant. "I thought I had lost it." she said shakily.

"Not lost, misplaced. I found after you were abducted by Jake and Vlad." Rika smiled. "There's more, I had it fixed, look."

Sky pulled up the chain and sure enough it had been completely repaired. She placed it around her neck. "Thank you Rika, you have no idea how much this means."

"I guess I don't. Well, you've got a brother to get, I've gotta find Genkai-sama."

"Right, of course. Lets go." She noted to Meg and Kurama to follow her. They reached the center of t he field. "We sit in a circle, right Meg?" Meg nodded and sat down. "Right." Sky sat down and yanked Kurama with her.

Meg reached her hands out. "We have to take hands in order for this to work." Sky took Meg's hand as well as Kurama's. "You've got to take my hand as well, Yoko." Kurama sighed and took Meg's hand. "Now, these are Sky's memories and thy are exactly as they happened. Sky, you have to focus on only what you want him to see, ready?"

Sky had already closed her eyes and started to focus. "Yes."

"Ok, they'll transfer through me to you, Yoko. Here we go."

Flashback

"I can't do it Kuronue, I just can't." Sky said.

Kuronue smiled and put his arm around Sky's shoulder. "Yes you can. Remember, your brother is my partner. After we return from tonight's theft, you'll tell him, and I'll be right there for both of you."

Sky snuggled close to Kuronue. "I still don't think tat I can do it, but you won't let give up, will you?"

Kuronue kissed her temple. "Nope. I've got to go , got some things to 'borrow'."

"Be careful."

Kuronue stood up. "Aren't I always?"

"No, and that's what has me worried."

Kuronue gave Sky his trademark smile and exited his room. "Alright Yoko! Let's get this show on the road!" he called outside the door.

"I'm right here." Yoko's voice growled. "Do you have any idea how much your screaming hurts my ears when I'm standing right next to you?"

"Sorry Yoko." Sky could see Kuronue smirking at Yoko. "Didn't realize you were standing right outside my door."

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one, shall we go?"

The voices stopped and footsteps left the lair. Sky lay down on Kuronue's bed and drifted to sleep. A few hours later she was awoken with a start by someone banging on the door. "You and your damn pendant Kuronue." Yoko's voice said.

Sky didn't like what she was hearing. She climbed out the window and followed Kuronue's scent. She started to smell his blood and quickened her pace. She stopped when se saw Kuronue's body. Slowly, Sky knelt down next to him.

"Damn it Kuronue, you weren't' supposed to die." She looked at his wrist where his broken pendant sat. Sky picked it up and noticed the broken chain. "I'll keep this safe until we meet once more." Sky whispered tucking the pendant away. The she leaned over and brushed Kuronue's lips one more time before leaving into the thickets of the Makai forest.

End Flashback

GS: end cha-

Rika: it's not very nice to make people think I'm dead.

GS: jumps Rika, you're alive!

Rika: sweatdrop uh…

Andrea: start typing the next chapter.

GS: I don't wanna.

Andrea: too bad.

GS: . meanine!

Rika: Just update you baka onna.

GS: so, are you saying that a baka onna controls your fate?

Rika: hugs GS I luv you.

GS: sure you do. K, well, review please peoples!


	4. Accepting

GS: staring at computer screen

Rika: what's wrong now?

Andrea: looks over KG's shoulder another personality test. sigh

Rika: you know you watch too much YYH when…(a fanfic written by Bakarosedragon)

GS: shut up, this has nothing to do with YYH, it's to see what type of anime character I'd be if I was in anime.

Andrea: well…

GS: uh…bishounen.

Andrea: that's…

GS: an attractive young _male_

Andrea: but you're not a male

Rika: mumbles or attractive.

GS: Rika, I could seriously cause you some damage. You may be based on my friend, but I can still kill you.

Rika: whatever.

Andrea: you took that test didn't you Rika?

Rika: yup, my result was bisoujo.

GS: maybe we should get together sometime. smirks

Andrea: sweatdrop

GS: k, well, I own only my OCs and whatever goes on in my psycho little head.

'thoughts'

'_telepathy'_

Sky couldn't take anymore and broke the connection. She started silently sobbing, her bangs shadowing her eyes. Meg and Kurama opened their eyes. "I think I'll take my leave." Meg stood up and disappeared.

Kurama placed an arm around the crying vixen. "So you were the reason Kuronue spent so much time in his room?" he said with a slight smile.

Sky sniffed. "Sorry, I'm not sniff usually like this."

Kurama shook his head. "Nonsense, it's ok to mourn the loss of your mate, just as long as you don't kill yourself." He wiped her tears off her face. "Now, I believe that we have a lot of catching up to do."

Sky looked up hopeful. "You mean you believe me?"

"After today, I'll believe anything."

"So, if I told you that the sky was purple…"

Kurama pulled his sister into a hug. "Well, maybe not anything." Sky giggled.

Inside

Rika walked into Genkai's temple and plopped down on the couch. "Genkai-sama!" she called from her seat on the couch. "Genkai-sama! Where are you?"

Genkai entered the room with her fingers in her ears. "Honestly, I don't know who has a bigger mouth, you or the dimwit."

"Nice to see you too grandma." Yusuke said.

"You're the dimwit she's taken as her student?" Rika said surprised. "Who would've thought it?"

"Apparently not you onna." Hiei sneered.

Not even Hiei saw what came next, but suddenly he was crashed into the was and Rika stood with her fist in front of her. "I've told you over and over, my name is Rika, not onna. Get that through your thick skull."

When Hiei didn't respond, Andrea went over to check if he was still alive. "You knocked him unconscious!" she exclaimed.

"Serves him right for being so mean to me." Rika snorted.

"I'm guessing she's another addition to the team." Genkai said noting to Andrea.

"Actually, three additions." Yusuke said. "This one's Andrea, her sister Meg who's outside with Kurama and Sky, Sky's number three. Apparently she's Kurama's sister."

The door slid open then slid shut but there wasn't anybody there. Andrea smirked. "Hey Meg, you're still invisible." She said.

Meg materialized by Yusuke and Genkai. "Oops, sorry about that." She said with a smile. "How old are you Yusuke?"

"Why?" Yusuke asked slowly.

"I'm just curious. I know that Hiei and Kurama are centuries older than me, you've got demon blood, and I want to know how old you are."

"Uh…ok. 20."

"Really, just 20?" Yusuke nodded. "Then you're only three years older than me, and seven years younger than my sister." (in case you're bad at math, Meg's 17 and Andrea's 27)

"K then," Rika said standing up. "I'm heading to my room, you ok with that Genkai-sama? Tomorrow I've got to go and get my stars re-purified. They didn't seem to completely purify after today's battle."

"I think that might be my fault." Andrea said. "The youki that I sent into them during your battle with Clara-"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I haven't have them purified in two years. For some reason, Kagome seems to be sick a lot." Rika shrugged and left. (see, I told ya that I'd bring IY in soon)

Andrea noticed Meg acting differently from normal when Yusuke seemed to be around. She decided to say something to her younger sister. Since Meg was a telepath, Andrea could send it mentally. _'Meg, you can hear me?' _she sent.

'_Sure, what is that you couldn't say out loud?'_ Meg sent back.

'_You like Yusuke, don't you?'_

Andrea saw Meg blush at this. _'I guess I do, buy you're really the only person I know who truly cares about me.'_

'I understand you're being cautious; I'm doing the same. But I was almost eleven when our pack was viciously murdered by Jake and Vlad. I've seen the love of our parents, so I know a small bit more about mates than you.'

'_Yeah, who are you being cautious towards?' _ Andrea blushed and looked down. _'Oh, the forbidden child? This should be interesting.'_

'_Same to you.'_

Unknown to the two wolves, Hiei and his jagan eye heard every word.

'_Hey, what's that supposed to mean Andy?'_

'_Nothing. I'm just glad that you're willing to let someone into your heart after all that we went through. But do you think that he'll want to be there?'_

'_I hope so?'_

'_For your sake, I hope so too. You don't need or deserve heartbreak. You're such an innocent pure girl.'_

'_Hey, you are too, and you can remember what happened to our family. If I had seen what you did first hand, I probably would have killed myself.'_

'_You went into my mind!'_

'_I'm sorry, you were whimpering again in your sleep, I was concerned, sorry.'_

'_Eh, don't worry about it.'_

In Rika's room

Rika was digging through her trunk. "Where is that darn thing?" she said. Her stuff was scattered around the room. "Ah, here it is." She pulled out a small cell phone. Rika dialed the number. "Yes, is Kagome in?…she's broken her back…who was that?…Hey Kagome, I thought you broke your back…sorry, it's Rika…yeah, my stars are losing their ability. Is tomorrow good?…Ok, see you then." Rika slipped her phone into a carrying case and hooked onto the belt that was usually on her waist that now laid on the floor. Then she laid down on her bed. "Maybe I should ask her about that little pink jewel I found. Yeah, note to self, give Kagome pink jewel thingy." She rolled over and fell asleep.

In Genkai's main room

Hiei woke up and was standing in the corner with his normal 'I hate the world' scowl. (which is what makes him look so hot!) Sky and Kurama had come in and were sitting on the couch, Kurama trying to get Sky to try some tea.

Sky wrinkled her nose. "No, Yoko. That stuff smells horrid."

"I guess I've gotten used to the smell." Kurama laughed. "Andrea, Meg, would either of you like a cup?"

"No." Andrea said holding her nose.

"I'm good. I can't drink what my nose doesn't like." Meg said holding her own nose.

Kurama laughed again. "I should've guessed. Where's Rika, I'm sure she'd like some."

"Not likely." Genkai said. "She hates this kind of tea. She prefers a teabag from her home."

"Originally, America. But she's got a place to stay in multiple places. She travels, a lot."

"I bet she's asleep." Sky said. "She tends to fall asleep whenever she lays down. Not a good thing when in battle. I've tried to help her with it, but no good."

"I too have noticed that."

"Let her sleep, it's kinda late, I think I'll go find a good spot in the forest to curl up an sleep." Andrea said. She stood up and yawned. "Coming Meg?"

"In a minuet." Meg said.

Andrea left outside. Meg decided to have a conversation with Hiei. _'Hiei, you were listening to our conversation earlier, weren't you?'_

'_Hn.'_

'_We've been through a lot, she doesn't show, it that well, but Andrea's truly been hurt, badly. Both mentally and physically. Please comfort her, I can't do much anymore.'_

'_Why should I?'_

"_Because you've been through a lot of hardships as well.'_

'_Hn.' _Hiei slipped out the door without anyone noticing. Meg smiled.

"I'd better check in with Koenma, we left without dealing with Jake and Vlad." Botan said as she summoned her oar.

"I wouldn't worry about those two. I had many plants around that will keep them occupied for quite a while. If you send your officials down in a few weeks and you'll find them trapped in some of my ivy. Take this." Sky tossed Botan a small pack. "Use it so my plants won't attack you as well."

"Oh, thank you." Botan opened the door and flew off on her oar.

"Well, I'm gonna find a good tree to sleep in after I have a quick word with Rika." Sky stood up and stretched. "See you all in the morn."

"You don't have to sleep in a tree you know." Kurama said.

"Yeah, but I want to."

"If you feel that you want to sleep inside, you can have the room at the end of the hall." Genkai said.

"Thank you." Sky left down the hall to Rika's room. Slowly, she slid open the door, slid in and just as slowly, closed the door. She crept over to Rika and whispered. "Baka hentai onna."

"I AM NOT!" Rika yelled shooting up. She turned and saw sky sitting on the floor. "Why do you do that?"

"Cuz it's fun." Sky said smiling. "Tell me something, do you have feeling for my brother?"

"What?"

"Do you have feelings for my brother?"

"Uh…I guess I do."

"Ok, that's all I needed to know." She got up and headed for the door.

"Hold on Sky, why did you need to know?"

"I have my reasons." Sky gave Rika a vixen smile and closed the door behind her.

Rika stared at the door. "Why did she have to be a fox, why couldn't she have been something else? Foxes are too playful for their own good." She laid back down and went back to sleep.

GS: and here is the end of chapter five. leans back in chair

Andrea: you need to get a life.

GS: shut up! falls out of chair .

Rika: sweatdrop I can't believe you created me.

Andrea: technically Rika, she didn't create us. We were based on two friends from school. She just modified us to fit her fanfiction.

Rika: uh…

GS: . so many big words.

Andrea: sweatdrop

GS: r&r please, I want at least two more reviews before the next chapter.

Reviewer response:

None, cuz no one reviewed after the last chapter


	5. Guess Who's Back

GS: ok, now on to chapter five. I'm kinda angry.

Andrea: why, no more girl scout cookies?

GS: no, I got over that a long time ago. I was being nice and I opened the door for this lady with a stroller and she didn't need my help and grrrrr!

Rika: hell's frozen over.

GS: what? I'm not allowed to be nice?

Andrea: I agree with Rika.

GS: I'm a girl scout, we have to do good deeds.

Rika: You keep thinking that.

Andrea: KG doesn't own YYH or IY.

Rika: nor will she ever.

GS: but I do own all my OCs and this fic. +big watery eyes+ and please don't steal my work.

"speech"

'thoughts'

'_telepathy'_

The next morning

"Sky, why do you insist on coming?" Rika asked at the top of Genkai's steps.

Sky smiled and put her hands behind her head. "Cuz it's boring here."

Rika sighed. "Fine, but you have to take care of you ears and tail, that's not very normal."

"No problem." Sky put an illusion over herself. Her fox ears were replaced by human ears and her tail just disappeared. "Now, let's go."

"Wow, you look really different without your ears."

"We all do." Kurama said.

"And he's coming because…"

Sky put her arms around Kurama's arm. "Cuz I don't wanna leave without him. He's my only link to Kuronue, and the only family I have left."

"Whatever." The three walked the way to the Sunset shrine. "What is the deal with Japanese shrines and steps?" Rika whined halfway up the steps.

Sky shrugged. They reached the top and approached the door. Rika had her hand to the door ready to knock, "Eeek! No don't. InuYasha!" they heard someone yell. The door flew open and Kagome fell out and toppled into Rika. Kurama and Sky stepped out of the way and the two girls fell off the porch.

InuYasha stood in the door and stared at the new guests. "Who the hell are you two?" InuYasha sneered at Kurama and Sky.

"Who are you to be sneering, hanyou." Sky growled.

Kurama grabbed Sky's shoulders. "Relax, this is a peaceful place, let's keep it that way, alright Sky."

Sky shrugged Kurama off and said overdramatically, "As you wish, Yoko."

Kagome and Rika had recovered themselves and stepped back on the porch. "Rika, what were you thinking bringing two kitsunes with you?" Kagome demanded. "You know how InuYasha is."

"Sky was bored and she's currently attached to her brother." Rika said. "I'm staying at Genkai's place right now, but I'm not sure for how long."

Kagome bowed her head. "It's nice to meet both of you." She said.

"Kagome, don't you know not to lower your head to a kitsune?" InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha, sit." BAM "Shippo's a kitsune, or have you forgotten that as well?"

InuYasha pulled himself out of his crater. "Damn it Kagome, how many times do I have to apologize for forgetting when your birthday was? You know I can't keep track of days very well."

"It's not just that it was my birthday, but it's also the same day that we met, remember? No, but you _can_ tell me whenever the new moon is." InuYasha growled. "Ignore him, let's head inside." Kagome lead the three inside.

Once everyone was seated, Kagome offered drinks, everyone took something different. "So Kagome, what's new with you. I haven't seen you since we ere about seventeen." Rika asked.

"Well, my nineteenth birthday just passed, and as of last year, me and InuYasha are mated." Kagome blushed slightly.

"Mated?"

"It's kinda like a demon's way of being married." Sky said.

"You can fill me in on the fine details later, Sky." Rika turned back to Kagome. "So, should I congratulate?" Kagome shrugged. "Well, the two reasons I came here now."

"Two? I thought you just needed your stars re-purified." Kagome asked as she took Rika's metal box.

"Well, I do. I need to ask you about something as well." Rika pulled off a drawstring sac and poured its contents onto the coffee table. The small pink jewel fell on top of the brown concealment powder. "I found this in possession of a demon, do you know what it is?"

InuYasha and Kagome stared at it in disbelief. "Kagome…is it?" InuYasha murmured.

Kagome picked up the shard. "It is." She pulled her necklace from her shirt and put the shard in where it fit. "The last piece InuYasha!"

InuYasha jumped up taking Kagome with him and spun her around. He gently let her down. She landed with a warm kiss.

Rika cleared her throat. They broke the kiss. "Mind telling me exactly what I found?"

Kagome sat back down. "Sorry Rika." She said. "It' just that we've been looking for this piece for almost two years. I'm the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, this." She noted the necklace. "when the jewel is complete, you can make a wish on it. One wish. But we want it to be pure enough to purify the jewel." She turned to InuYasha. "But what would we wish for? We have what we want. Miroku and Sango have a seven month old son."

InuYasha hugged Kagome close. "The wind tunnel vanished when we defeated Naraku."

"Shippo's happy with his new lifestyle."

"Kohaku…"

"Is alive and well. We thought that he had the last shard, but we were mistaken. With Miroku and Kaede's help, I kept him alive."

"None of us want anything more."

"Would you trust Rika?"

"Only if you do."

"Rika,"

Rika jumped at being addressed after the conversation that seemed to go over everyone's head. "Hai?"

"Could you make a pure wish? No selfish ways either."

"Um, sure." 'non selfish,' she thought. 'Sky seems happy enough with Kurama, but…I know!' Kagome handed Rika the jewel, she glanced around the room with all eyes on her. (woah, talk about pressure!) "I wish that Sky's mate, Kurama's partner, can return to the living world so that she can find her true happiness."

She Shikon glowed bright pink. InuYasha held Kagome closer. The small jewel flashed and the bright pink light filled the room. When the light faded, the jewel, just the string had remained.

"Did it work?" Kurama asked.

"See for yourself." Came a voice behind them.

The two kitsunes turned to the voice. Kurama smiled. Sky jumped over the top of the couch and ran into his arms. Her caught her and held her close. "It's nice to see you too Sky." He said.

"I'm so glad you're back Kuronue." Sky said as se buried her nose in Kuronue's chest.

Kurama had calmly gotten up and walked over. "It's good to see you again."

Kuronue squinted his eyes at Kurama. "And you are…"

Kurama took false offence. "How soon we forget our partners."

"Ronu, that's Yoko." Sky said.

"Really, that's got to be your best illusion yet." Kuronue grinned. "Speaking of, Sky, remove yours, I'm just having so much trouble seeing you without your fox features."

"As you wish mate." Sky smiled. She closed her eyes for a second and her fox ears and tail returned. "Better?"

"Much." Kuronue put his arm around Sky's waist and pulled her into a long missed kiss.

"How's bringing a demon back to life something to purify the jewel?" InuYasha asked.

"Not sure, but don't question it." Kagome said.

"Now I know Sky will be completely happy, not just content. There was still something missing."

"And that was her mate." Kurama said. "Rika, why don't we leave them alone for some catching up?" Rika nodded and followed Kurama outside.

Sky pulled back. "Kuronue, do you still like to lurk in the bushes?" Sky asked with a playful smile.

"You wish to spy?" Kuronue said.

"Rika likes Yoko, and I want her to be truly happy too. Just like she did for me." Sky grabbed Kuronue's and slinked out the door.

InuYasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulders. "She's a lot like you back when sparks first started between Sango and Miroku. I want you to be careful around Sky, vixens can't always be trusted."

"InuYasha, you worry too much. I trust Rika, and Rika trusts Sky and that's good enough for me." Kagome said. "Vixen or not, I'm not going to hate her because of what she is."

"Hm, and that's why I love you." He nuzzled her neck.

"InuYasha."

Rika and Kurama

"Didn't you want to talk some with Kuronue as well?" Rika asked after they had sat at the top the shrine steps.

"Yes, but I think him and Sky have been apart for far too long. A fox's bond with their mate is very strong."

"You wanna know something kinda funny?"

"Sure."  
"I despise green, with a passion, but I love your eyes. Could you explain that?"

"I'm afraid not. You know what I truly look like, my eyes aren't green."

Rika swung her legs around so she was sitting with her back leaning against Kurama's side had her legs were straight in front of her. "Of course I do, they're beautiful both ways." She unhooked her ddf and held it in front of her. "You know, there are some things that my ddf can't tell me."

Kurama looked down at Rika. "And what would that be."

Rika fought the oncoming blush. "If they're any good at kissing."

Kurama put his arm around her front. "Would you like me to help you find out?""

Rika's blush surfaced. She sat up fully and looked at Kurama. "What?"

Instead of answering, Kurama gently grabbed her chin and pressed his lips against hers. Behind them, Sky stood up to cheer only to have Kuronue grab her wrist and pull her back down. Kurama and Rika pulled apart and looked at the bush.

Rika sighed. "I should've figured this from Sky after last night."

"What happened last night?"

"Uh," Rika felt her blush re-surface.

At Genkai's temple

"Hey grandma, where's Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"What am I, his keeper?" Genkai said.

"Kurama went with Rika and Sky somewhere." Meg said hoping it would keep him from yelling.

"Ok then, where's Hiei?"

"With my sister." Meg pulled the deck of cards off the table. "Wanna play something?"

Yusuke shrugged and sat down opposite Meg. "Do you know how to play anything?"

Meg smiled. "I'm willing to learn."

Yusuke sweatdropped. "We'll start you with an easy one. Go Fish."

Meg wrinkled her nose. "I don't like fish."

Yusuke sweatdropped again. "It's just the name of the game, it has nothing to do with fish."

"Then why do they call it Go Fish?"

"I don't know. I just play it."

"Ok, but if I have to eat fish, I'm taking your head."

Yusuke laughed and dealt out the cards.

Somewhere in Genkai's forest

"Hiei, why'd you take me here?" Andrea asked.

"Hn."

Andrea looked around. She knew that there were demons everywhere, but they were weak. She kept her hand close to her blade, just in case.

"I heard your conversation with your sister last night." Hiei said after a long silence.

"How?" Andrea felt her face heat up.

He tapped his bandana. "My jagan eye."

"So, you heard it, all of it?"

"Every word. Tell me, how did you two manage to survive the massacre of your pack?"

"Sky, she convinced Jake and Vlad to let us live. Of course, they tortured us. They weren't _as _hard on her as hey were on me. Somehow, she managed to keep her sweet innocence that I love so much."

"How did you escape?"

"Meg used her telepathy to convince our guards to take a break, then she levitated the keys and unlocked our cells. She was with me for most of the time. When we were in the maze, I think she followed Yusuke, cuz I lost our mental connection. I couldn't help with the escape because the bars and the key weren't made of metal."

"Hn."

"What?" Hiei flitted off. "Wait! Hiei come back, I don't know how to get back to the temple!" Andrea started to panic.

Hiei re-appeared. "Are you afraid of the forest, being lost, or the demons that reside here?"

"Yes!" Andrea dropped to her knees and started to cry. Her panic jumbled her emotions. Hiei walked over to her and cautiously put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry." He said. No matter what the reason, he didn't like to see a female cry.

"I don't normally cry over something so stupid. I panicked, sorry."

"Don't be. I was the cause of your panic."

"I tend to panic easily." Andrea stood up.

"We'll have to fix that."

"We?" (I know, Hiei's ooc, but he needs to be to fit my fic.)

Inside Genkai's temple

"Go fish!" Meg shouted happily.

"Do you even know what an ace is?" Yusuke asked.

"Um."

Yusuke sweatdropped. "It's the one with an 'A' on it."

"Oh, I've got three of those." Meg smiled.

"Then why didn't you put them on the table?"

"That's what I'm supposed to do with the ones I have more than one of?"

Yusuke anime fell. "Yes that's what you're supposed to do! Look, I'll let it slide this once so you can put your doubles on the table."

"Ok." Meg put her hand on the table.

"You had all four kings, two queens, three Jacks and three aces? That's like the best you can get!" He threw his cards in the air.

Meg covered her ears. "Yusuke, you're too loud, you're hurting my ears."

"Sorry."

The door slid open and Rika, Sky and Kurama entered followed by Kuronue, Kagome and InuYasha.

"Kagome, when'd you get over your 'illness'?" Yusuke asked. (Yusuke knows about her trips to the feudal era b/c she had to get Koenma to let her continue after two years.)

"Yesterday, who's your new friend?" Kagome asked upon seeing Meg.

"This is Meg, Meg, Kagome and, who are they?"

Kurama and Rika sat to one side of the couch. Sky and Kuronue followed suit on the other side of the couch.

"Yusuke, don't you remember InuYasha? The other guy is Sky's mate Kuronue."

"I thought Kuronue died."

"He did."

"Then how-?"

"A wish on the Shikon no Tama."

"Oh."

Kagome and InuYasha sat down in the chair, Kagome on InuYasha's lap. He put an arm around her waist and she put her arm around his neck. Everyone watched Yusuke's sad attempts to teach Meg 'I declare war'.

Rika started to get bored and annoyed. "Ok, this is getting pathetic, anyone up for bull shit?"

"Do you know how to play?" Yusuke asked Meg.

"I'm willing to learn." Meg said with a smile.

"Why don't we partner up for a first round?" Kurama offered. "Yusuke and Meg, Kagome and InuYasha, Kuronue and Sky, and Rika and myself."

"You're not being fair, Yoko." Kuronue said with his trademark smirk. "Neither of us know how to play."

"You two are both smart, you'll catch on in no time. I'm not very familiar with the game either."

The teams were agreed and the four groups gathered around the table. The cards were dealt out and they started to play. Like Kurama had said, Kuronue and Sky had caught on quickly.

"Two fours." Rika said placing down her cards.

"One five." InuYasha said as Kagome placed down the card.

"Three sixes." Yusuke said.

"It's only one Yusuke, can't you count?" Meg squealed.

Yusuke growled. "The point of this game is to get rid of your cards. It's ok to lie, just as long as the other people don't know." He pulled the two non-sixes out. "Since you know, one six."

Meg smiled. "Sorry, I don't much like lying."

"Eh, don't worry 'bout it."

It came to Kuronue and Sky's turn again. But, once again, they weren't paying attention. Kuronue had his arm around Sky's shoulder and was playfully biting at the side of her neck. Sky was giggling. "Wha-oh, our turn again?" Sky said between breaths.

"What're we on?" Kuronue asked looking up from Sky's neck.

"Seven." Kagome said.

"Ok." Sky went to their cards and started to pull out. Kuronue took the opportunity to nuzzle her neck. Sky giggled and dropped several of her cards. "Look what you made me do." She pouted. Kuronue quickly gathered up the cards. "Three sevens." Sky put down her cards.

"Bull shit." Rika said.

Sky pouted again. "You got me!"

"Again." Kuronue put in. He picked up the cards and looked at them. "Man, still can't read Yoko. He's been lying to us the whole time."

"Rika, I'm shocked!"

"You shouldn't be. She's Yoko's future mate after all." Kuronue put his arm around Sky's waist and teased her some more.

"Ronu, we're playing-."

"Yes we are." He smirked.

"You wanna take this to my room."

"You have your own room?"

"Ya, soundproofed as well."

"Even better."

Kuronue and Sky stood up just as the door slid open. They rushed passed the two figures and nearly knocked Genkai over in the hall. Rika sat with her eyes big as dinner plates (O.O), Yusuke looked a little surprised (o.o), Meg sweatdropped with a slightly embarrassed look on her face and Kurama just shook his head with his eyes closed. Andrea, who had just came in with Hiei, was latched onto Hiei's shoulder for support.

"Wha-what was that?" Andrea stammered.

"Two mates, one of which is a vixen, who haven't' seen each other for quite some time." Kurama said. "My sister and my partner." (Whenever I say that, I mean in crime!)

"Kuronue?" Hiei asked. "I thought he died."

"He did, but he's alive by a wish on a jewel. She was the guardian," Kurama pointed to Kagome. "now she's just a miko."

"And he is?" Hiei pointed to InuYasha.

"Kagome's mate, InuYasha. Guys Hiei and Andrea."

Meg rushed over to Andrea. "Andy, they want me to pretend to have what I don't." she whined.

"Ok, who's making my honest sister lie?" Andrea teased.

"Alright, this sister crap is getting annoying. Does anyone else have a sister?" InuYasha growled.

"Sure, Hi-" Rika started. Kurama silenced her mouth quickly with his own. "Mmm." Rika was surprised, but got over it quickly and put her arms around Kurama's neck.

"Get a room you two." Kagome said.

They broke their kiss. "Oh, I'm not ready for that." Rika said, and then glanced at Kurama. "Not yet anyways." Rika grinned.

"We're missing half our deck." Yusuke said after gathering up all the cards. "Damn, they must've taken the cards with them. I don't think we'll be using them again any time soon." Everyone laughed.

GS: and that's the end of chapter five.

Sky+hugs KG+ _thank yoooouuuuuuuuu._

GS+can't breathe+ for….what?

Sky: oops, sorry+lets go of GS+ for bringing back Kuronue.

GS: it's the least I could do for ya.

Rika: you're the only one of us not based on a real life person.

Andrea: you get special treatment.

Sky: no I don't.

GS: She does not. Next chapter, you'll see.

Andrea: next chapter is ten years into the future.

GS: what's your point?

Rika+sweatdrop+ never mind.

GS: ok, people, review please, I beg of you.

Reviewer Responces:

Reikat: tanks for da review. Now update your fics already. I showed you how!

hieisfireyokai21: I went on. Next chappie will be up soon.


	6. Ten Years Later

GS: whelps, here's chappy six.

Andrea: you're really dragging on.

GS: am not. I'm sick, so bug off or I'll cough on ya!

Sky: you do know that youkai don't get ningen diseases.

GS: well, I'm not a ningen, I'm a hooman!

Sky: or hooman diseases.

Andrea: let's just let her go on with her little rant.

GS: k, well, you know what I do and do not own, so, pulls out super big straw ON WITH THE FIC! Oh, by the way, this chapter starts ten years later.

Everyone: sweatdrop

Ten years later

Kurama walked into the kitchen where Sky and Kuronue were currently sharing a sundae. Kurama, who was in his Yoko form since he mated with Rika five years ago, simply nodded to them in acknowledgement they were there.

"Another midnight craving Yoko?" Kuronue half asked, half teased.

Kurama nodded his head as he opened the refrigerator. "I don't even know what skuzzies are."

Sky smiled. "Yoko, skuzzies are what we call mint ice cream with chocolate syrup and whipped topping." She explained.

"Oh." Kurama pulled out said ingredients and a bowl and placed it on the counter. "Why didn't she just say that?"

"Habit?"

"Now I know what to get if you ever ask me for skuzzies." Kuronue said to Sky.

"And I don't have to explain it again. Oh, hello Rika."

Rika stood in the doorway. She looked about the same, only her belly swollen from her late stage of pregnancy. "Uh, I forgot you don't know what skuzzies even are. Sorry Kurama."

Kurama reached out one arm. Rika went over to him and leaned into it. "Don't worry about it. Sky explained what it is." He kissed her temple.

"She is the one who created the name." Rika snuggled closer to Kurama. "Thanks for bearing with me in all this."

"It's just your normal craziness times ten. You're my mate, I'll stand by you forever." Kurama handed her the bowl.

"Thank you."

"Kuronue, perhaps we should enter stage left." Sky whispered.

"Huh?" Kuronue said.

"Leave the kitchen."

"Oh, right."

They got up and slinked out of the kitchen.

Later, about 11:30

Botan came rushing in, out of breath. "Where's…Yusuke?" she panted.

"Er, he was just with me a moment ago." Meg said turning around to look behind her. "I could've sworn that he was with me. I'm the one who can become invisible, not him."

"Why, what's going on?" Sky asked.

"Well, since he's still technically our spirit detective, and this _was _his case, we'll need his help. Those guys, Jake and Vlad, they escaped from Sky's plants and our prison." Botan explained.

"What?" Sky stood up. "My plants would only recede if one, I told them to, which I didn't, or two, my youki is decreasing. Sky paused to think. "But why would my youki be falling?"

Kuronue stood up and put his arms around Sky. "One of two reasons. You're dieing, or you've conceived." He gave her a few sniffs. "Well, you're not dieing."

"Then, you mean…" Kuronue merely nodded. Sky turned around and hugged her mate. "But the timing couldn't be more off. It would explain my exhaustion this past week."

Kagome walked into the room as Botan had left the door open, She wasn't sure of how to place the mood in the room. Meg and Andrea had fear radiating off them, Sky had anger and happiness, Kuronue confusion and happiness, Kurama had fear and anger, and Rika was sleeping peacefully in Kurama's arms. Yusuke, who came in right before Botan's explanation, had pure anger and agitation.

"Uh, did something happen, I can't read the feeling of the room." Kagome said.

Sky decided to say something after a small silence. "Two guys we took care of about ten years ago were trapped in my ivy vine. They're supposed to remain stuck in them. But because I recently conceived, my youki started to decrease and the vines restraining them loosened and they escaped." Sky clenched her fists. "And I'm still angry at them for making me believe they wanted to help me find my brother."

Kuronue held his mate closer. "Relax Sky." He breathed.

"They also held me and my sister captive for sixteen years. Torture came normal everyday for us." Andrea said. She started to shake with the horrible memories. Hiei quickly went to her and pulled her close to himself and let the tears flow onto his shoulder. (ya, they're mated.)

"My life was lived in fear of the next days torture. It was horrible, I had hopped our paths would cross a-again." Meg said. "It was the wo-wor-worst-." She broke down

Yusuke quickly gathered his mate in his arms. (Ya, they're mated too.) "You never told me about that, but I don't expect you too of course." He said.

"Our whole army was composed of female youki." Sky said. "It was because of my ability as a vixen. I broke our alliance when I found out their true intentions and tried to get Jake to let Meg go. I hadn't known that she escaped with Andrea."

"So, it's a good news, bad news situation?" Kagome stated. "Good news, Sky's pregnant, bad news it caused her youki to fall and let two really bad guys escape."

"Basically." Rika said. She had woken up and assessed the situation quickly. "So what're we gonna do?"

"You aren't going anywhere, you're going to stay here." Kurama instructed. "You're far too far along to do something this dangerous."

"What? I'm fine, watch!" Rika shot up, wobbled a little and held her head. Kurama stood and held her to keep her balance.

"Not very convincing Rika." Sky smirked.

"I just stood up too quickly!"

"You're staying here, and that's final."

Kagome turned back outside where she had recently sat InuYasha. "I don't plan on going either. Now, my mate, you'd better come back alive or I'll kill you."

InuYasha sat next to the newly created crater. "Feh, I wouldn't die on you." He gave her a soft kiss. "Or Kendra."

Kagome hugged InuYasha. "I know."

Yusuke turned to his shaking mate. "Do you wish to remain here as well Meg?" he asked softly. Meg merely nodded into his chest. Yusuke rubbed her back soothingly. "I thought you might."

Andrea pulled away a little bit. "I'm staying as well, I can't face those two, never would be able to." She sniffed. "You must think I'm incredibly weak."

"Not at all." Hiei said. He let Andrea go and walked to the door. "We should get going before they run ramped through all of Ningenkai."

"You're right." Kurama said. "I'll be back shortly Rika, you shouldn't be too bored."

Rika pouted. "But I still want to go." She whined.

"Kuronue, you go without me." Sky said. "I can't say what would happen if we were to meet again, but I know that it can't be good. I may hurt the wrong person. I have only one request, bring me the ring that each of them have similar."

"As you wish Sky." Kuronue gave Sky one more quick kiss and exited with the rest.

Sky sighed and sat back down. "Plus my youki level has dropped a bit since I'm not carrying young." She said to absolutely no one.

Rika got up and sat down next to Sky. "Sky, you can beat them any day, any night, any time, anywhere." She said.

"Any time that I'm not pregnant." Sky said with sarcasm. "Rika, I wasn't all that ready for this as you were."

"Me? I'm never ready for everything, and you are fully aware of that. But I think the only thing I was truly ready for was when I mated with Kurama. I mean, I am ready for a baby, just not the changes that come with it." Rika absently rubbed her large belly.

"What d'you know, the in-laws get along." Kagome teased. "Kendra, you know there are no threats towards us in here." She pulled her daughter into the room. Kendra was only three, born shortly after Hiei and Andrea mated. She had mid-back length black and silver hair, the same blue eyes as Kagome (If she doesn't have blue eyes, she does now!) and two dog-ears perched on top of her head. One black, one silver.

"Kagome, we were friends long before Rika even met Yoko." Sky said. "I thought you said your motto was 'I'm ready for anything' Rika."

"Rika said that when she was young. Rika no longer feels that way." Rika said. "Rika is never ready for anything. She just assesses the situation very quickly. Now it's time for Rika to take a nap. Rika says goodnight." Rika got up and left to her and Kurama's room.

"Geeze, I don't remember her doing that." Kagome said after sitting down with Kendra in her lap.

"Well, I do. She only does it to annoy me. At least she's not spelling everything out." Sky said. (me and my friend really do do that, it's really fun. Talking about yourself in third person, or spelling everything out. Check out 192.5 talk time again to see how we do it.)

"Now _that_ I remember her doing." Kagome smiled. "It was a bit difficult when she didn't know how to spell the word."

"Yeah," Sky giggled. "That was always a problem, especially since I could only speak English, I couldn't read or spell it."

"SKY!" came Rika's voice.

"D'you think she heard me?" Kagome shrugged. "I'd better go see what she wants." Sky got up and went to Rika's room. She returned a few moments later, rather hurriedly. "Andrea, go find Yukina and bring her here _now,_ Kagome, keep Rika calm and I'm gonna see if I can catch Yoko." Sky sped out the door.

Kagome recovered first. "You heard her. Andrea, I think Yukina might be somewhere in the gardens. If it is what I think it is, Meg, I'll need some towels and a bowl of cold water." By now Kagome had moved to the beginning of the hall. "What are you waiting for? _Move!_" Kagome rushed down the hall.

Andrea and Meg snapped out of their trance and did as they were instructed.

Kurama and Kuronue

"Something bothering you Yoko?" Kuronue asked. They had separated and Kurama and Kuronue would stand out the most so they had to scout the outskirts of the city.

"Not really sure." Kurama said. "It's probably nothing."

"So, what exactly are we looking for?"

"I have a basic idea. I saw a portrait of them ten years ago via Rika's ddf."

"Think they might look different?"

"Maybe, they've been trapped in Sky's vines for ten years."

They heard a crash in the tree above them. When they looked up, Kuronue jumped up and caught the falling Sky. (that makes it sound like the sky is falling huh? I didn't mean to do that.) He landed softly and said. "I thought you weren't coming."

Kuronue set Sky down. "I…don't. Came…to get…Yoko." She panted. "Rika…she.."

Before Sky could finish, Kurama was gone. Sky wobbled a bit and fell into Kuronue's arms. "You really should try to be more careful Sky. Don't over-exert yourself. By the way, what's going on?"

Sky glared half-heartedly at Kuronue. "I'm fine. I just moved a bit faster than I normally would. Rika went into labor. I'd better get back, she said she'd kill me if I'm not there for her and, knowing Rika, she would."

"Before you go Sky, what exactly am I looking for?"

Sky smiled. "That would help wouldn't it? Well, Jake's a bat youkai, black hair with red tips and hollow black eyes. Vlad's a baka hentai wind youkai with no sense of when to quit, blonde hair and blue eyes. The hair might be longer then it once was."

"Do we bat demon _intrigue _you?" Kuronue smiled teasingly.

"There's just something about them that just perks my interest. I am mated to one after all." Sky gave Kuronue a small kiss then left.

"A baka hentai wind youkai hn? That's a new one from Sky." Kuronue shrugged aand continued to look for the escaped demons.

GS: k, well, that's chappie 6.

Sky: Zzzzzzzzz

Andrea: Zzzzzzzzz

Rika: what happened to them?

Kendra: Zzzzzzzzz

GS: I don't yawn know.

Rika: KG! Are you ok?

GS: Zzzzzzzzz

Rika: just great! Now I'm surrounded by sleeping demons, hang on, KG's not a demon. looks at KG no wait, she's a hooman from whatever planet it is. It must be recognized as demon here on earth.

GS: mumbling in her sleep rebew.

Rika: code for: review peoples.


	7. Situating the Team

GS+wakes up and yawns+ what happened?

Rika: you fell asleep, along with Andrea and Sky.

GS: oh, how?

Rika: not sure, but it didn't knock me out.

GS: I guess that's a disadvantage from being from hoomanarar.

Rika: ya, whatever.

GS: I'm still ill, I just am so bored and decided to put both chappies up.

Sky: I know people care bout us.

GS: and I want to know how you think things are going.

Rika: k, here's the disclaimer, Andrea.

Andrea: huh? Oh, right, GS don't own the characters of YYH or IY

GS: but I do own my OCs. But I guess that Riku belongs blackprincess, cuz she's the one who Rika is based on. But whatever.

Hiei

Hiei was standing on top of one of the buildings using his jagan to search. Botan came floating down on her oar. "Find anything yet?" She asked.

"If I did, would I still be standing here?" Hiei growled.

"I guess not."

"Kurama's gone."

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean, Rika's delivering and Kurama went to be with her."

"Oh," Botan looked over the city. "I'm gonna go see if Yusuke's found anything yet." She put her oar away and went down the roof steps.

Yusuke

Yusuke growled his agitation and punched the wall next to him. "Dammit! Why can't things ever be easy?" he screamed.

Botan rushed over to him. "Yusuke relax, you'll cause more problems than necessary." She said quickly. "I guess you didn't find anything."

"Ya think!" Yusuke leaned on the wall and sat down. "Sorry Botan, I'm not angry at you, it's just that I'm supposed to be done with all this."

Botan knelt down next to Yusuke. "I know, you did train your replacement, but this originally was your case. The only people that would know it any better would be Andrea, Meg or Sky. Andrea and Meg don't know too much as they were only prisoners, and Sky, she was at the top, but was still left out of the loop."

"What about Reikai intelligence?"

"You know how helpful they can be."

Yusuke nodded his agreement with a slight smirk. He stared at the passing crowd. "Botan, is it just me, or does that guy look strangely like the guy in Rika's ddf without his wings?" he nodded towards a guy with long black hair and sunglasses.

Botan looked to where Yusuke was pointing. " Yeah, it does, his red tips kinda vanished as the time went on."

"Right," Yusuke stood up. "let's go."

"Right." Botan stood up.

Yusuke and Botan kept a good distance from Jake, but close enough that they wouldn't loose him. They followed him straight to a large business-y building.

"What is it with the demon and the suits!" Yusuke growled. "We'd better get Kurama for this."

"Um…" Botan smiled nervously. "That would be a problem."

Yusuke glared at Botan. "What do you mean?"

"Kurama had to leave because Rika went into labor. We may not see either of them for a bit."

"Dammit, she couldn't have waited until we got them back in jail!" ( Rika: you'd think I planned it or something, geeze. GS: Yusuke's just thick-headed )

"Yusuke, she can't really control these kinds of things."

"Whatever, Kuronue's out."

"He can't really hide his bat wings."

"InuYasha?"

"Bad temper, worse idea."

"Hiei?"

"Not a good idea to mix annoyed Hiei with ningens."

"Kuwabara?"

The two looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. "Yusuke, you know that we haven't really heard from him since we accidentally left him in that maze." (ya, I forgot to mention them getting him way back then for a reason. Sorry to any Kuwa fans out there if I've offended you.)

"Talk about holding a grudge. I mean, he didn't even attempt to get revenge."

"I guess we're going in it alone then."

"Guess so."

They walked into the building. There were several people behind desks and others walking around with small packs of paper.

A girl with orange hair and cat ears and tail to match popped up in front of them. "Hi there, and welcome to DTHQ! I'm Gato, how can I help you?" she said.

"What exactly does DTHQ stand for?" Botan asked.

"Dark Tournament Headquarters of course."

"D-dark Tournament-?" Yusuke stammered.

"Headquarters, you got it! Where we keep the records for past tournaments and the upcoming one to be set in five months."

Botan stepped foreword. "Koenma-sama would like the list of the current registered teams." She said.

"Follow me." Gato turned around and walked towards the elevators. Botan and Yusuke followed. They entered and went up. "Floor twelve, Koenma-sama's list is here."

"Koenma has his own floor?" Yusuke asked.

"No silly, this is where we keep the lists. We have many copies because many people wish to know the competition, that and they want to place their bets." She pulled out a box about the size of a medium sized suitcase. "Here you are, I'll escort you to the exit."

"Thank you." Botan took the box and thrust it into Yusuke's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Gato lead them back to the entrance. "Thank you for stopping by, if you'd like to enter a team, you can pick up your forms right here and you turn it in right back here."

After they were a safe distance from the building, Yusuke started fuming. "Why the hell did you throw the damn heavy thing at me? Why didn't we just leave as soon as they made mention of the Dark Tournament!"

Botan stopped and turned around. "you really don't expect a weak little girl like me to carry that heavy stack of papers do you?" Yusuke sweatdropped. "And think about it, why would Jake be going to their HQ? You go back to Genkai's, I'll meet you there once I retrieve Hiei, Kuronue and InuYasha."

Yusuke grumbled and walked back to the temple. When he got there, Sky was sitting in the chair rubbing her hand. Yusuke dropped the large box on the ground. "I'm guessing it's over?" he asked.

Sky jumped and glared at Yusuke. She sighed and got over her shock. "You missed all the excitement." She said sarcastically. Rika was fine except for the part where she nearly killed Kagome, Yukina and my hand." She shook her head and looked at the floor. "For a ningen, she's pretty damn strong."

"Where's Kurama?"

Sky looked at Yusuke like he was dumber than Kuwabara (again, I apologize if I offend any Kuwa fans out there.) "With Rika of course." Then she mumbled, "Baka."

Yusuke chose to ignore her last comment. "Yukina?"

"With Kagome. I told you that Rika nearly killed everyone in there."

"Andrea or Meg?"

"Andrea's at the lake washing the towels and Meg went off somewhere. She started to kinda freak and decided it unwise to let Rika see her. She may be young, but sometimes it's hard to tell if she's really the age she claims to be."

Yusuke leaned on the wall. "Yeah, she matured quickly while she was held captive. But I still love her, no matter who she is today. The very mature wolf, or the 27-year-old she truly is."

Sky smiled. "She's standing right behind you."

"Huh?" Yusuke turned around. "Meg! How long have you been standing there?"

Meg smiled. "Long enough to hear how you love me." She said. She wrapped her arms around Yusuke's waist. "I love you too." Yusuke put his arms around her shoulders. "Yusuke,"

"Yes?"

She leaned her head on his chest. "I want my own."

"You want your own wha-oh, you sure?" He looked down at Meg.

Meg looked up at him and smiled. "Yes. I left because I needed to think."

"And you came up with 'I want my own'?"

"Truthfully, I've been thinking about it since we mated."

"You've had two years to ponder this."

"Yeah."

"What my mate wants, she shall get." Yusuke brushed her lips gently. "If it's a child you want, a child you shall get."

"Really?" Hope clear in her eyes. "Could you give me what I want now?"

Before Yusuke could respond, Meg grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the room that they shared. Sky inwardly laughed. There would be kids everywhere all too soon.

The door slid open. The remaining members that were out came in. "No questions, Rika delivered a boy, Kurama's with her. Yukina and Kagome are helping each other to heal, Rika is really strong. Andrea's washing towels, and Yusuke and Meg are, er, busy. They left before I got the chance to ask Yusuke what went on and what's with the box."

Botan sighed. "Everyone have a seat." Once everyone was situated, she started her explanation. "We followed Jake into a building and found out that is was the Dark Tournament's HQ. We picked up a list of the current teams. We lost Jake, but he may be entering in the one five months from now."

"If they are, you expect us to do something about it?" Hiei asked.

"The rules of it have changed a bit. Your main team is composed of five, each member must have their own alternate."

Sky had pulled out the stack of papers and started sifting through it. "I found Jake's team. Co-captain is Vlad. The others are some of our higher-class youkis in here as well. I recognize a fair number of them."

One month later

Botan sat on the floor in front of the coffee table with the paper work scattered across it. "It wasn't this difficult the last time you guys entered." Botan whined.

Yusuke plopped down on the couch behind her. "Last time, we were Togouro's guests. He said. "I didn't think I'd ever be doing this again"

"Remind me why we can't just let your current spirit detective team do this." Hiei growled from his place next to Andrea on the windowsill.

"They wouldn't even make it on the boat, that's why." Botan said.

"Botan, what exactly are the arrangements?" Andrea asked.

Botan shuffled a few papers. "Well, our team captain will, once again, be Yusuke, alternate Meg."

"Botan, I kinda can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm now pregnant. In four months time, I'll be sleeping a lot, much like Sky is doing now."

Sky leaned off Kuronue's shoulder. "I wasn't sleeping, I was just-"

"Resting your eyes, yeah, yeah."

Andrea turned to her sister. "Then I owe you a congrats. You'll be a wonderful mother."

"Thanks Andy, you should have your own as well. It's truly a great feeling knowing that you're carrying something made from true love." She leaned on Yusuke's shoulder and placed her hands on her still flat stomach.

"Mmm." Sky agreed starting to doze on Kuronue's shoulder.

"Yeah, great feeling." Rika said. She had just entered the room with Kurama and their child. They sat down on the couch. "That is until they want out of course, not such a great feeling anymore."

"You proved you didn't much like it to the both of us." Kagome mumbled rubbing one of the stronger scars that wouldn't heal. "It's not a completely horrid feeling, when you hold it for the first time…" Kagome stopped and started drifting in her mind.

Sky smiled. "Don't let Rika scare you Meg." She said. "Remember that we're youkai and she's just a baka hentai ningen onna." She flashed a playful grin at Rika.

Rika returned with a slight glare. "And you're a baka hentai vixen."

"Sadly. So did you guys finally decide on a name yet?" Sky smiled down at the baby in Rika's arms.

Rika smiled. "Sure did. Riku."

"Half of each of your names. I like it. His ears are just adorable." Sky rubbed at Riku's fox ears perched on his head.

"So, we'll need a different alternate for Yusuke." Botan said bringing everyone back to business.

"Figure that out later, the rest of the team please." Yusuke said.

"Sure, next is Hiei, alternate Andrea. Unless Andrea's planning on having kids any time soon."

"No," assured Andrea. "I'm not all that great with pain. That's the main reason that I was hit more than Meg, I was affected more by it. I don't even think I'm able."

"All right. Next would be Kurama, no alternate as of yet."

"Put me down." Rika said. "I'll be completely healed by then. I can get any and all strength back by then."

"Ok, alternate Rika. Then InuYasha, alternate Kagome."

"Hold it, I don't want Kagome fighting." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha, just don't die and I won't have to fight." Kagome said. "_I'm _fine with it Botan."

"K." Botan said. "Last is Kuronue, not alternate because Sky's pregnant." She moved around some of the papers. "So that's two alternates that we need."

"What about the onna Yusuke used to go out with?" Hiei offered. "We trained her so she could defend herself."

"Yeah, from people like _you_." Yusuke teased.

"What onna Yusuke?" Meg asked.

"Keiko, she's an old friend. We went out for a while. She'd been kidnapped around 15 times from the time I started at the age of 14 till just 16. We decided that she needed to defend herself."

"Yusuke, _she_ decided." Kurama put in.

"Whatever."

"When did you two break up?" Meg asked.

"A few months before graduation. Don't worry Meg, I love only you." He pulled her closer and gave her a soft kiss to re-assure her.

Botan gathered up her papers. "Right then, I'll give Keiko a call and find an alternate for Kuronue. I think that our newest youkai addition to our team would fair well."

"How'd you rope this one in?" Kurama asked.

"About the same way as we did you and Hiei. He's just a _little _to playful for his own good. I'm off." Botan walked out the door and flew off on her oar.

GS: that's all for chappie 7!

Sky: Zzzzzzzzz

Rika: NOT AGAIN!

GS: she's just sleepy. +brushes Sky's bangs with her hand+

Rika: good.

GS: ok what do you think will happen at the Dark Tournament? Take some guesses.

Andrea: no, you need help on opponents for our mates.

GS: shhhhhhhhh!

Rika: she's pathetic.

GS: FINE! BE THAT WAY! Ok, people please give me ideas for their opponents, my creativeness can only go so far. Also don't forget to review. Again, please, please, please help me with ideas for opponents to face.


	8. Angry Women

GS: k, why is no one reviewing anymore, I asked for help, but I didn't get it!

Sky: they don't luv us, that's why.

GS: YOU DON'T LUV ME?

Andrea: just get on with the update.

GS: fine, you people are lucky that I was able to make an opponent.

Sky: why did you keep apologizing to any Kuwa fans in the last chapter?

GS: well, in my fic, You Must Die, (I'll post soon, I promise) this dude flamed me because I overdid his stupidity. I wasn't too happy, I think it was my first flame. Now on with the fic.

Rika: first, GS don't own it so ya.

Andrea: nice disclaimer.

Rika: neah +sticks tongue out at Andrea+

Day of the Tournament

The team met up with the non-battling members after the boat ride there at the hotel. Their room was one large with four bedrooms branching out. Room 1: Yusuke, Meg, Andrea and Hiei. Room 2: Kurama, Rika, Sky, Kuronue, Riku. Room 3: Kagome, InuYasha, Kendra, Shippo. (he's the one that Botan was talking about before.) Room 4: Botan, Keiko.

They were sitting in the main room while they waited for the information on their first match. Hiei and Andrea sat on the windowsill. InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo sat on the couch and Kendra on InuYasha's head. Sky lay sleeping on the other couch with her head in Kuronue's lap. Rika and Kurama were behind the couch that Kagome was at with Riku. Keiko sat in the chair at the back table looking over a few papers for her editor. Yusuke was in the bathroom with Meg.

"She sure sleeps a lot, huh?" Kagome said looking at Sky.

"Yeah, our kits drain a lot of energy, causing her to sleep." Kuronue answered.

"At least it's not our team leader that's asleep this time, eh Hiei?" Kurama said.

"Hn." Hiei said with a slight nod.

"Hiei, why are you acting like this?" Andrea asked. "Ever since we entered this stupid tournament, you haven't said more that like two words around me!"

"Hn."

Andrea stood up off the windowsill and grabbed Hiei's wrist. "Hiei, stop this. Come with me, we're going for a walk." She pulled Hiei out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Andrea's ticked." Meg said. Her and Yusuke now stood in the doorway to their room. Meg looking slightly pale. "We may not see them for a while."

"Great, so who's going to take for or Hiei's position?" Yusuke grumbled, leaning in the doorway.

"Let's hope that we won't be needing them. It's best 3 out of 5 win." Kurama said. "We should be fine without them."

Sky started to stir. "Geeze," she mumbled. "am I not allowed to sleep? Who pissed who off?"

Kuronue put a hand on her forehead. "Some how, Hiei got Andrea mad at him. Would you like to go to our room and sleep there instead? Less chance of interruption."

"No, I'm awake now." She stood up and yawned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find a nice tree to nap in."

"But I thought you were wide awake."

"I am, but by the time I get downstairs, walk around outside and sit in a tree to feel the wind, I'll be tired again and fall asleep." She opened the door and stepped out. "If I'm not back in tree days, come looking for me." She gently closed the door behind her.

"She sleeps more than a neko youkai." Kurama said.

"Can you blame her?" Meg said. "Carrying young seriously drains your youki. The only way to replenish it is with sleep."

"Youkai or ningen, pregnancy just makes you tired in general." Rika said. "I mean, I slept in the middle of the day on purpose. It was the only time I was glad that I fall asleep whenever I lay down."

Botan came in, not bothering to close the door. "Ok guys, I've got today's matches. You've got the first match and-" she stopped and looked around. "Uh…where's Hiei?"

Meg had moved around and sat on the couch. "My sister dragged him off somewhere." She said. "They'll be back eventually."

"When's eventually?"

Meg shrugged. "Depends on how long it takes Andy to cool down."

"Great."

"So Botan, who are we facing and when?" Kuronue asked.

"Oh, right. You first match is in two hours. You'll face this team." She handed Yusuke a sheet of paper. Yusuke looked at them and passed it on to Kagome.

Each looked at it and passed it on around the room. Once it reached Meg, she looked and gasped. "These are some of the girls who are younger than me!" she said.

"What can you tell us about them?" Keiko asked as she was handed the papers.

"Andrea's the one to ask, not me. I only recognize the names, she knows their attacks and everything."

"Just great, and she's off and pissed of at Hiei." Yusuke said. "We'll all just have to go in like last time."

"Yusuke, you guys had no clue last time. None of us are going in the same. I couldn't defend myself and had to rely on you or Shizuru. Even then, one of your former opponents ended up defending me." Keiko said.

Meg looked up at Keiko. "How did Yusuke find someone like you, then give it up?" she asked.

"Yusuke and I have known each other since we were young. The love we have for each other is more like a brother and sister love." Keiko kneeled down next to Meg. "What I want to know is how Yusuke found _you?_ It can't be from one of his dumb missions." (kinda like big sis approves of her bro's gf huh?)

Yusuke sat next to Meg and slung his arm around her shoulder. "Actually Keiko, it was. Meg was trapped as well as Andrea. Saving them just happened when we went to take out these guys for taking Yukina."

Meg put her legs over Yusuke's lap and laid her head on his shoulder. "We were prisoners. I was raised there."

"That's kinda hard to believe." Keiko said.

"Everyone says that, even Andy. She was eleven when we were captured, so it's not all that hard to believe that she's so nice after living there." Meg yawned and fell asleep in Yusuke's arms.

Keiko smiled at the tender scene and went back to her work. "Hey Botan, did you happen to see a mailbox around here? I have to send this in by tomorrow." she held up her report.

"I think I saw one down in the lobby." Botan said. "How high up on that thing are you?"

"Well, I'm the highest paid reporter there. I'll leave it at that." Keiko sighed and placed her report in a manila envelope. (if I used the wrong word, please correct me, I used to think it was called a vanilla envelope.) "I'll go see if I can find it."

"We'll meet you back in the ring."

Keiko waved her hand as she left. "I'd better get Meg to bed." Yusuke said. Carefully, he slipped one arm under her knees and stood up. Meg stirred slightly and snuggled closer to Yusuke's chest. He walked into the room.

Yusuke went around that Hiei and Andrea shared to the bed that belonged to him and Meg. He set her down on the bed. She shivered from the loss of Yusuke's warmth. Yusuke pulled the covers over her and left.

When he got back into the main room, Rika and Kurama were standing in an argument. "Kurama, I understand how you were raised, but that doesn't mean that we have to start training him now! He can barely stand on his own two legs!" Rika yelled.

Kurama sighed and tried to keep his temper down. "If it doesn't start now, people will take advantage if hi-"

"No, youkai will take advantage of him! Kurama, we're not in the Makai! I can protect him while we are here!"

"There are many youkai around here that would try to harm you or Riku."

"Are you saying that I can't even protect my own child?"

"No!"

"Than what are you saying?"

"…"

"I'll prove to your arrogant kitsune ass that I can protect myself as well as Riku!" Rika angrily stormed off.

GS: that's it.

Sky: what? No more?

GS: It's moter's day, you're lucky to be getting this chapter.

Sky: oh, right.

GS: where is everyone?

Sky: got me.

Kuronue: Rika has to spend time with her mother, and Andrea just left to get away from your craziness.

Sky: Ronu+hugs Kuronue+

Kuronue: I'm not gonna die again for a long time Sky, you don't have to hold me so tight.

Sky: yes I do.

GS: well, now that they're happy together. Pease review peoples, but please don't flame. Any flames will either be doused by my power over water or will amuse my pyrotechnotic ways.

Sky: any flames will also be dealt with my GS's dark side.

Kuronue+shivers+ scary


	9. Match One

GS: sorry it's taken me so long to update. I absolutely have to pass Geometry with at least a C, otherwise, there won't be any updates all summer.

Sky and Kuronue: Geometry?

GS: stupid evil subject at school. I really don't see where we're gonna use it in real life.

Sky+picks up book and looks at proof+ prove that AB is congruent to AC?

Kuronue+looks over Sky's shoulder+ it's not.

Sky: .

Kuronue: .

GS: now you know how I feel every red day. (my school has block scheduling)

Sky: Yeah, well, I don't want anything to do with it.

GS: I have to pass it in order to graduate.

Kuronue: this is one of those times when I'm glad that I'm a youkai and not ningen.

GS: neah +Sticks out tongue+ I don't own any of it but my OCs. But Riku and Kira I don't own, they belong to Black Princess and SesshomaruInuyashaKagome.

Reviewer Responses:

Hmmm….no reviews, you shouldn't even be getting this chappie….

GS: ok, now+pulls out super big straw+ ON WHITH THE FIC!

Kuronue and Sky+sweatdrop+

(nehahavatea)

Rika pounded through the halls and glared at anyone who dared to glance at her. The doorman quickly opened the door to prevent her from breaking it down. Riku giggled happily as lower class demons jumped behind bushes to get away from her.

Further into the forest, birds flying away from her woke Sky. She stirred awake and looked to the direction that the birds had come from. Slowly, she climbed down the tree to intersect Rika. She heard someone scream, "Get the hell out of my way!" Sky covered her ears. Rika jumped through the bushes and looked even more agitated then when she left the hotel.

Sky calmly approached the fuming Rika. "Rika, what did my brother do this time?" She asked placing a hand on each of Rika's shoulders.

Rika instantly stopped and looked up to Sky. "I thought that you were sleeping in a tree?" She said.

I was, until some baka made the birds fly away and wake me up." Sky motioned to the ground in front of the tree and sat down. "Don't worry, I made your kimono out of natural materials, it won't get dirty if you sit in the dirt."

Rika nodded and sat next to Sky. Riku snuggled up to his mother's side and hugged her arm. "Kurama simply stated that I can't protect myself and I'm, so, I'm out here to prove him wrong."

"With your five month old son?"

Rika looked down at the small kit hugging her arm. Sky put a finger behind one of his black ears and rubbed it. "It seems that Riku's got the same weakness with his ears as Yoko and myself." She smiled as Riku closed his eyes and leaned his head into Sky's finger.

"What d'you mean?"

"What happened the last time that you rubbed Yoko's ears?" Rika looked down at Riku, Sky laughed. (Please tell me I don't have to explain what that meant!) "And the last time Kuronue grabbed mine, besides this morning when I tackled him to the ground, I'd rather not go into it, with Riku's little ears that can hear us. You could say that these things," she wiggled her ears, "are a kitsunes greatest weakness."

"Good to know." Rika looked at Sky, who was looking at her stomach confused. "What's wrong?"

Sky placed her hand on her stomach. "I think that it's moving."

Rika moved her hand over to where Sky's hand was. She smiled. "Sure is, how's it feel?"

"Weird and fluttery."

"Yeah, I kinda miss the weird and fluttery feeling." Riku climbed onto Rika's lap, she put her arms around his front to keep him in place.

"I think that Yoko would be happy to oblige to giving you back that feeling." Sky leaned over and put her head on Rika's shoulder.

"Sky, I'm going to kill yo-"

She looked down at Sky to see that she had fall en asleep. "We'll get her later Riku." She smiled.

"Gabuu!" Riku said smiling.

"You'll never get me." Sky mumbled, still half asleep. "Now be quite, I can hear Andrea and Hiei talking over there." She pointed off to her side.

Rika remained silent and she could hear them too.

"Hiei, I don't understand why you're so quiet all of a sudden."

"Hn. I'm always like this. I think something's wrong with _you_."

"I'm perfectly fine as I always am."

"Then why the sudden anger at my silence?"

"Because you're not usually not this quiet."

"Yes I am. What's really bothering you?" There was a long quiet silence. "Andrea?"

"Hiei, I-" it was cut off with a chocked sob.

"Andrea, you know that if you can't say it out loud, you can tell me with your mind."

"I-I had Meg confirm it for me."

"Andrea, what's wrong, don't make me repeat myself again."

"Don't be mad at me for it."

"I could never be mad at you."

"I'm pregnant." Silence. "Hiei?"

"How?"

"Meg thinks that I might've just went into heat the last time we were together."

There was another long quiet. Rika and Sky looked at each other, another one. "Andrea's probably more scared about it than any of us." Sky said.

"Right, we'll let her tell everyone when she's good and ready, Meg already knows, and we know what she could do." Rika agreed.

"It's not Meg I'm worried about, it's Hiei. Yoko's given me warning about what he's capable of." She leaned back against the tree.

Behind them, the bushes rustled a bit and Hiei and Andrea emerged. Her eyes widened when she saw the three at the tree.

"Di-did you-?"

Sky held up her hand. "We will not tell anyone until you're ready. I can't say the same for our mates who will be able to smell it in another week or so."

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Thank you."

"No problem. We'll help you if you need it."

"Thank you."

"Oh, Andrea!" Rika jumped up towards her. "Our first opponents, Meg recognized the names, but you know the stuff about them and all."

Andrea looked from behind Hiei where she hid when Rika jumped at her. "Sky knows them better than I probably do," She said, "but I can try to remember. If they're here, that means that they're at a higher level."

"I was the strongest one there, next was Jake and Vlad, then Andrea and Meg. They can probably beat them." Sky said standing up.

"Rika, can't you just look them up on your ddf?" Andrea asked.

Rika sweatdropped. "Uh, it kinda broke." She said.

"How did you break it?"

Riku bounced happily in Rika's arms. "Abarubaa!"

"_I_ didn't, this little monster did. I'm still curious as to how he got a hold of it." Rika looked at her kit. Sky glanced away and started walking towards the hotel. "Sky…why do I get the feeling that you have something to do with this?"

"You should get back and get some shoes on, Rika, before you get holes in your socks." Using her demon speed, she ran off.

"KITSUNE NO BAKA! Get your ass back here now! I _know_ that you have some-!" she stopped when Riku started to whine and cover his ears. She pulled him up and pressed her lips to his temple and cooed, "I'm sorry Riku, I didn't mean to hurt your little ears, I just meant to get at Aunt Sky."

"Gabunuaa!" Riku started giggling. He climbed onto her head and stayed there.

"I guess that means that I'm forgiven."

"How can you tell?" Andrea asked.

Rika smiled at Andrea. "Call it a link between mother and son." She looked of into the distance. "We'd better get back, the match starts in about an hour."

The two demons behind her nodded and ran off ahead of her. Rika glared after them. "Show offs."

Riku looked down at his mother. "Subanuu!"

Rika smiled. "But you won't leave me, will you Riku?"

"Baa!"

She made her way through the forest and met back up with everyone in the stadium. They sat in a section of the first two rows behind the team. She sat down next to Sky. "So, what'd I miss?" She asked as she pulled Riku off her head and placed him in her lap.

"That guy way over there picking his nose." Sky pointed to an ogre sitting in the top row opposite them.

"Fun." She said sarcastically.

"Jai." Riku wiggled happily in her arms. (he's a five month old kitsune, you really can't expect him to sit still.)

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up."

Rika handed Riku to Sky and leaned over the front of the railing to see Kurama smirking up at her. "Well excuse me for not being as fast as you demons."

"You're excused." Kurama smirked wider.

"Shut up. Are all kitsunes like this, or just the ones in your family?"

Kurama hopped up to the ledge next to Rika. "You are aware that Riku is my family as well, aren't you?"

Rika glared at Kurama. "I will raise him so not to be like his father. He will not be a baka hentai like you and Sky." She huffed and turned away from Kurama.

"You're just a big a hentai as me and Sky."

Rika closed her eyes. "And who's fault is that?"

He slung an arm around Rika's waist and pulled her closer to him. "You were a baka hentai long before you met us kitsunes, that's why we get along so well."

"Fuck off Kurama."

"Such language, Rika, be careful, our kit is listening and hanging on your every word. Shame on you."

Rika put her arms around Kurama's neck. "Shut up, baka kitsune."

Kurama placed his forehead on hers. "You know the only way to do that, my mate."

"Baka kitsune." She mumbled before closing the small gap between their lips.

Riku looked up at Sky. "Ababuka?" he said with a confused look on his face.

Sky turned Riku around so he could face her. "Their doing that just means that they love each other." She tweaked his nose. "And if it wasn't for their love, you wouldn't be here."

"Junabi!" Riku leaned foreword and hugged Sky's stomach.

Sky smiled and stroked the back of Riku's head. "I love you too, Riku."

Andrea leaned foreword a little. "How can you understand him too?" She asked.

Sky turned to look at Andrea. "Dunno, guess I just do. You know, actions speak louder than words."

"Hello everyone and welcome to this years dark tournament! My name's Gato and I'll be your host for the duration of this tournament." The small neko stood in the center of the large ring. "The basic rules are simple, you loose if you're down for ten counts or you die. We only ask that you try to keep the ring in one piece. Team captains, please come to the center and establish fighting terms."

Yusuke walked to the center from his side. From the other side, a figure in a blood red cloak came foreword. The only portion of her body you could see was her mouth, the rest of her face covered by the shadows.

Yusuke talked first. "So, one on one, best three out of five wins?" he offered.

The figure in the hood nodded. "Ok, the match is one on one! Team Utaka, do you agree?" the hooded figures that sat along the wall merely nodded. "Team Urameshi, do you agr- a, would Yoko Kurama please stop making out so we can start the match!"

Kurama pulled away from Rika who had turned a bright shade of red and hopped down to the ground. "Whatever's fine with me." He said.

Gato sighed. "First fighters to the ring!"

Yusuke returned too his team. "So, who's going first?"

Hiei stepped foreword. "I'll go." He stepped into the ring. A team member from the other side dressed in a purple cloak like the captain emerged.

"From Team Urameshi, Hiei! From Team Utaka, Uci!" Gato announced. "FIGHT!"

Hiei un-sheathed his katana and seemed to disappear. The cloak fluttered and Uci had gone airborne, but not without getting her cloak shredded.

Sky racked her brain for a moment. She turned to Meg behind her. "Meg, wasn't Uci a water witch demon?" she asked.

Meg looked over to Andrea who nodded. "I'll tell Hiei."

"Make sure he knows about the water bubble." Andrea added.

"Right." Meg focused on Hiei. _'Hiei, she has power over waters and such, be mindful, she can cut off your air supply.'_

'_Thanks, now get out of my head so I can fight.' _Came Hiei's calm response.

Uci landed on the ground and growled at Hiei. Her hood had fallen off to reveal blue eyes and very short brown hair. "I haven't removed this since the Reikai arrested Jake and Vlad. You dare to shred it!" She stood up, Her cloak was shredded across the front around through the back. Beneath it, she had on mid-thigh shorts and a spaghetti strap top. "For that, I'll make you pay, remove your fucking cloak!"

Hiei threw off his scarf and cloak. It landed three feet into the ground. Uci lunged at Hiei, who easily dodged and struck his katana through hr back. Just as quickly, he removed it. Uci hit the ground with her blood pooling out.

"First win goes to team Urameshi!" Cheers and boos were heard throughout the stadium. Hiei flicked the blood off his katana, sheathed it and stepped out of the ring. "Next fighters to the ring!"

Two hooded figures had moved Uci off the erring. One in black remained. Obviously the next fighter. InuYasha stood and walked foreword.

"Match two! From Team Urameshi, InuYasha. From team Utaka, Kagura!"

(nveivhiert)

GS: end of the chappie

Sky: you're an evil bitch, you know that.

GS: ya….

Rika: you get used to it

Sky: eventually…

GS: I noticed something yesterday when I was on the phone with my friend.

Kuronue: and what would that be?

GS: you can't really make Yusuke OOC because, sure he's got the tough guy act thing going on, but he's also a big softie when it comes to the ones he loves.

Keiko: you know, you're right.

Rika: you have waaaaaaaaaaaaay to much free time

GS: I know.

Read and review or give me a cookie and no one gets hurt.

Any flames will either be doused by my power over water or will amuse my pyrotechnotic ways.


	10. Never Threaten a Kitsune's Family

GS: sorry that I've taken so long…I still haven't gotten my grade card yet, but I know that I passed.

Keiko: how?

GS: I got a C for first quarter, a D- for second and a C on the exam, so that means I got a C for the semester yay! -

Sky: so, update faster.

GS: wait! I've got more good news

Kuronue: you're gonna stop talking and get typing.

GS: neah+sticks out her tongue+ I passed all my OGTs! I'm so happy +does happy dance+

Everyone+sweatdrop+

Reviewer Responses:

:poopykakanene;;: how'd you know?

GS: so…

Sky+bonk+

GS: owieeeee .

Sky: your big straw is getting annoying.

Shippo visibly tensed. "Shippo, what's wrong?" his mate asked. She had short blue hair pulled into pigtails and aquamarine eyes. She placed a hand on Shippo's shoulder. "Shippo?"

Shippo relaxed a very small bit under his mate's hand. "An old enemy is all Hotaru. Nothing to worry yourself about." He turned to Sky. "Hey Sky, is Kagura a wind with?"

Sky looked at him. "Yes, how'd you know that?"

"She's a creation of Naraku, the hanyou that we defeated a long time ago."

Hotaru wrapped her arms around Shippo's waist and her head on his shoulder. "So she brings back bad memories?"

"Yeah." Shippo put his arm around her shoulders. "But I was only a kit when we faced them."

"I bet you were the cutest kit ever."

"I looked just like Kei, that's all there is to it."

Kendra looked up at her mother. "Mama, will daddy be ok?" she asked.

Kagome looked down at her daughter. "Kendra, of course daddy will be ok, he's too stubborn to die."

The three-year-old giggled and returned her attention back to her father.

InuYasha placed his hand at the hilt of his tetsusaiga. "FIGHT!"

Kagome turned to Shippo. "It might not be the same Kagura Shippo."

Kagura reached inside her cloak and pulled out her fan. "Nope, same Kagura." Shippo stood up. "She may have only been with Naraku because he held her heart, but the painful memories are still there." He walked passed Kagome and Kendra and started walking up the stairs to the exit.

"I'd better go make sure that he's ok." Hotaru got up and followed Shippo out.

Kagura threw her arm and her wind filled the arena. "Still using the same old tricks, eh Kagura?" InuYasha pulled out the fang and charged at her.

She moved, but not fast enough that the tetsusaiga caught the back of her cloak, ripping it off. Her appearance was practically the same, only her hair was much longer. Her kimono was gone as well, now she had on a short green long-sleeve dress with the back missing, as was,

Kagome's eyes widened. "The spider, it's gone." She said surprised.

"Spider?" Keiko asked.

"Kagura had a spider on her back, it was the mark of Naraku, it's gone."

"Kagome, she bears a different mark now." Sky said. She slid down the shoulder of her sleeveless kimono. There sat a tattoo. It looked like a butterfly, but upon closer examination, you'd notice that it was a bat with silver wings and blue wind around it. "This is the mark that us and all our followers have. Kagura has one on her shoulder, as does Andrea and Meg."

InuYasha stopped and looked at her back. "What happened to Naraku's mark?"

"When you defeated that bastard, it also killed Kanna and myself. We were both reborn, free from Naraku's control, only to fall into the hands of evil again." She swung her fan and sharp blades of wind camp at InuYasha. He blocked with the fang.

InuYasha lunged foreword and slammed the side of the tetsusaiga into Kagura, launching her into the stands. Gato started the count. Kagura managed to stand at '9' but fell across the grass from being hit so hard. "Ten! Win goes to team Urameshi!"

InuYasha sheathed the tetsusaiga and hopped out of the ring. As soon as he reached the edge, he sat down on the wall. The sleeve of his haori slid down revealing a deep cut. He quickly pulled it back up before anyone noticed it.

On the other side, a small figure in a white cloak went to help Kagura up, setting down what looked like a large mirror in the process.

"Next fighters to the ring!"

Standing in the center of the ring was a wood witch. Her long brown hair was pulled into a bun held by two sticks. Kurama stood from his place leaning on the wall and entered the ring.

"From team Urameshi, Yoko Kurama. From Team Utaka, Rana." Gato looked to each fighter. "FIGHT!"

Kurama pulled out his rose whip and Rana pulled out the sticks holding her hair up. Rana made the first move by jumping at Kurama, the sticks length increasing. Kurama jumped and flipped over her and lashed his whip across her back, shredding cloth and flesh. She hissed and fell to her knees.

Rana looked up to the stands behind Kurama. "Quaint little family you've got there," she said. "it'd be a shame if something was to happen to one of them."

His eyes darted to where his loved ones sat. First was his mate, who sat on the edge of the stand demanding victory. Then to their kit, who sat in his sister's arms along with her unborn kit. His eyes wandered down to her mate, his former partner in crime. He refocused on his opponent and glared at her.

"You will not live long enough to lay a finger on them." Kurama growled. He lashed his whip and cut through her flesh and bone. Her body lay in a pool of blood in the arena.

"Team Urameshi wins the match!"

Kurama turned around and nearly face faulted. Rika was standing on the ledge preparing to jump down. He ran foreword and caught her halfway down her jump. "What the hell is wrong with you Rika?" He growled at her.

Rika simply leaned foreword and have Kurama a quick soft kiss. She pulled back and smiled. "I'm just coming to congratulate you on your win, is that so wrong?"

"When you jump off the railing it is."

Rika pouted. "You know, I could've landed quite fine on my own, you didn't have to catch me."

"Get along well, those two, don't you think Sky?" Kuronue said standing next to Sky who was watching the interaction between her family.

"Yeah, I'm glad." She shifted Riku in her arms and sat on the ledge. "I felt it moving earlier."

Kuronue sat next to Sky and put his arm around her shoulder being mindful of Riku. "Sorry that I missed it."

Sky grabbed his hand. "You don't have to miss it again, y'know." She placed it on her stomach. "It's moving again." Kuronue smiled and leaned closer to his mate.

"InuYasha, you're bleeding." Kagome said leaning over his arm.

"Feh."

"Don't give me that, I can see the blood through your sleeve, now, let me see your arm!" She grabbed his hand and moved it down off his arm.

InuYasha shrugged her off. "You know that it'll heal within the hour." He glanced at her and gave in at the sad, hurt look in her eye. "Fine."

"Thank you." She put her hands over his arm and healed the wound. When she was finished, she leaned into his arms. "I know you can heal yourself, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to feel useful."

"Whatever makes you happy Kagome."

Kendra jumped into her parents' arms. "Daddy, you wa awesome!" she said snuggling closer.

GS: O.O well, I know not to mess w/ a kitsune's family

Sky: you've already known that.

Kurama: I'm the one who told you that.

Kuronue: It's not the best idea…

GS: Kuronue, what have you done?

Sky: nothing, he's the reason that I know my brother

Kuronue: bad experience with a different kitsune tribe before I met Yoko and Sky.

GS: oh…

Read and review or give me a cookie and no one gets hurt.

Any flames will either be doused by my power over water or will amuse my pyrotechnotic ways.


End file.
